Courtroom Romance
by skylight717
Summary: Miles Edgeworth finally accepts the fact he's in love with Phoenix Wright, and he realizes that his experience as a lawyer is also quite helpful in romance. And just like a murder trial, nothing is simple about their relationship. Post Canon. M for occasional lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gathering Evidence  
**

Edgeworth, a hand on his desk, coldly stared down the blue-suited attorney across from him. It must have been the millionth time by now.

"Now, Mr. Wright, I think you must be getting carried away. Even if you have proved my client's plausible motive, there is no evidence to tie her to the scene," he said, in the practiced, even tone of an experienced lawyer. He made sure to be confident, but not enough to be arrogant.

"Objection!" Wright yelled, his finger extending into the air. It was quite a ridiculous gesture, Edgeworth thought, but it was nevertheless familiar, and just as expected as his own mannerisms.

"I happen to have just the evidence, right here!"

The trial didn't last much longer. The prosecutor pointed out the weaknesses in the defense's argument, and then the argument was strengthened in return. On and on. Until the bulletproof explanation of the truth was formed. Phoenix Wright won yet again, adding another win to his nearly spotless record. The bumbling fool knew how to pick the right clients and defend them to the death. Yes, Edgeworth had to give him that. To his memory, the prosecutor had only vanquished him twice by now, and Edgeworth never lost to anybody else. It was simply astounding.

Court was adjourned and Edgeworth went to leave. There was a victory in a graceful loss, as long as the truth was fully uncovered, and the prosecutor felt he had done his job justly. He packed up his papers and exited the court. Yes, everything was as it should be.

Or so it appeared to be. But Edgeworth, deep down, had been feeling uneasy in recent times. There was a newfound flutter in his chest whenever he saw Wright, maybe a little catch of the breath, an insatiable nervousness. Yet... why? Nothing had changed. Yes, he and Wright were on good terms, finally, but after all they went through together, it was understandable they were friendly. So why did Edgeworth feel so off balance about the man?

Edgeworth had recently been aware of something he had never noticed before: his loneliness. He lived in an expansive mansion all by himself and his beloved dog. This had always pleased him, until now. But now he wanted meaning beyond just the work he so enjoyed. A greater fulfilment of another human being. But this desire did not disconcert the prosecutor as much as the fact the desire was directed at Wright.

He tried his best to deny it, but it was impossible. From the very beginning, there had been an attraction. As children when they would have sleepovers... Suffice it to say, little Miles liked being two feet away from his best friend, and hearing his breathing, feeling the comfort that he was there. It was perhaps a little innocent crush back then, but now...

The dark fantasies that assailed Edgeworth were bothering him. He was attracted everything about Wright, the strong shoulders, the meticulously groomed hair, the kind voice, the glistening eyes, the tight ass. How he wanted to kiss, to touch, to undress, to explore, to pleasure and be pleasured. Night and day, Edgeworth hopelessly tried to extract himself from his increasing sexual obsession. On some level, Edgeworth had always known he wanted more than a friendship. But he had run from it for as long as he can remember, until he eventually decided to come out as a homosexual. Not that it kept the women at bay (Edgeworth felt slightly cursed by his good looks), but no one had rejected him, and the person who supported him most was... Wright.

Edgeworth was surprised he was never confronted about his crush. It was so obvious. The prosecutor couldn't hide everything. He told Phoenix- no, Wright, that he had felt uneasy once they saw each other after a great many years. Completely lying would be hard to do to someone so dear. The two had thanked each other in conversations that just seemed to run too deep. Edgeworth even at one point wondered if his feelings were returned, seeing as Wright had become a lawyer largely because of him, and said as much. And there was more... Sometimes, when Edgeworth stared at Wright in court, he could swear there was a wavering in the other man's gaze. And when the two were in close proximity, Wright would seem to want to come closer, but then pull away. But he refused to hope, unwilling to be disappointed. He could not let his fantasies let him dream unreasonable things. He was sure his affections were not returned. But how could he know?

Meeting in court in and of itself was difficult, but meeting outside of court was even more nerve wracking for Edgeworth. Oh, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand this eternal torture. He would not survive another month of silence. It was better to be rejected than to never know if something could ever happen between them.

Edgeworth had dated a few men, but this was a precarious situation he was unfamiliar with. Asking a supposedly straight man out. But he had gathered enough evidence by now to see two things. Firstly, his affections were slowly blossoming into love. Secondly, although there was not enough signs to prove it, Edgeworth could not shake the idea that maybe something could happen between the two of them. Completely driven by passion, his mind quickly formulated a ridiculous plan that he would execute immediately. The next day. And that night, Edgeworth did not sleep softly, but although terrified, he was relieved he had decided to reveal his feelings once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confession**

Miles Edgeworth had prepared himself as well as possible. He had a nutritious breakfast of a western omelette and a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea. He prepared his speech over and over in his head. He put his suit and tie on perfectly straight and wore comfortable and stylish shoes, and he attempted not to go overboard on the hair product. But nothing could prepare him for the exact moment he walked into Wright's office and found him filing papers at his desk.

"Good morning Edgeworth," he said, a small smile on his lips. It was insanely unfair how unintentionally sexy he was. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I, uh, I have to talk. About something personal."

Damn it, why was it so hard to get simple words out?

"Oh, that's unusual for you," the attorney commented brightly. "Why don't you shut the door?"

Edgeworth complied. Then he walked over and sat at the chair in front of Wright's desk. Edgeworth breathed and smelled his scent, and nearly wanted to float away.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Wright asked, with a relaxed composure.

"Well...I have something I need to... get off my chest."

"Hmmm?"

"Wright, I don't know how to say this, but recently I just feel... conflicted about us. We've become so much closer recently and..."

"Edgeworth..."

His knees shifted underneath the table, and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I like you, Wright, as more than a friend. I've never cared about someone more in my life, and I just can't take this anymore."

And with those quick words, Edgeworth leaned over and cupped Wright's face, and their lips collided. Instantly Edgeworth felt a spark like he'd never felt before. It was everything he'd imagined it to be. It was what he felt like he was waiting for his whole life.

The prosecutor quickly pulled back, afraid. He had not intended to make an uncalculated move. He couldn't believe it. He had kissed Phoenix Wright! Edgeworth searched his eyes for a reaction, but the man was caught dead.

"Say something," he pleaded.

Wright opened his mouth but no sound came out. Then he managed.

"I like you too."

They both dived in for another kiss, this one long and passionate, a long awaited release. But the contact had to eventually come to an end, and then the two men were left in an emotional silence. Edgeworth, still driven by pure instinct, eventually leaned over again, this time to whisper into Wright's ear. He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I've felt this way for as long as I can remember. When I saw you for the first time since childhood, you can't imagine how I felt. I was so happy and relieved, but I was ashamed. I knew you wouldn't like what I had become. When you defeated me, I realized I didn't like myself either. So I ran away from my life. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to pretend I was dead or people would follow me. And I know that hurt you, and that kills me, but I had no choice,. But when I finally came back a changed man, it was even more devastating when I realized you hated me. But that made me realize that maybe you cared more than I ever thought possible. And I've become tired of being friends. I want... I want it all, Wright."

Edgeworth began to lightly kiss the area below his ear, and he heard Wright's breath quicken. Then the attorney began to speak nervously.

"When you... told me you were gay, I wanted to ask you out so badly. But I couldn't accept the fact that I liked guys, too. And I really wasn't sure... If you could like me. I'm not- not really as used to this as you are. But you know, I tried to deny my feelings for you for so long. But when I thought you died, I realized how I really felt about you. Except I was too angry to tell you how I felt, then. And it's been... hard. With everything we've gone through, and everything I feel. But I thought you would've moved on from me."

"Never, Wright, never."

They looked into each other's eyes, and Edgeworth was aware he could never in a million years separate himself from this person. They were so completely and utterly meant to be, it must have been destined from the day they were born. With that, they kissed one more time, and this time their tongues intertwined in a beautiful dance that spoke with both the frustration and tenderness the two felt for each other. Hands started to wander on both sides, loosening ties and ruffling hair. But Wright clasped Edgeworth's hands, and he knew to stop. Confused, he listened to Wright speak.

"We need to do this the right way. We still have a lot to talk about, and we're going to go on a date tonight."

Edgeworth nodded, understanding.

"Where?"

"How about we go for drinks after work at the Black Cat."

The prosecutor smiled at the mention of his favorite gay bar.

"Sounds perfect."

"But one more thing..."

A mischievous smile reached Wright's lips.

"You can call me Phoenix, and I'll call you Miles."

Edgeworth flushed slightly. Only in his dreams did they refer to each other by their first names.

"Are you sure? And no one calls me Miles."

"Well, do you prefer Miley Wiley?" Wright said, grinning.

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, then, it's settled. Unfortunately, I really should get back to work, but I'll see you outside the courthouse at 6, _Miles_."

Wright lifted them both to their feet gave his new lover a pleasant, feather light kiss on the cheek that made Edgeworth feel dazed.

"I'll see you then... Phoenix."

With that, Edgeworth reluctantly left, feeling as if the last few minutes were nothing but a dream. But it was the best dream he'd ever heard, and he had never heard a confession go so well.

**Man, that was difficult to keep PG because I was so excited to write it, but don't worry, the spice is coming up next chapter, hopefully. Please review! And do you think Phoenix would be more likely to ask Miley Wiley out? I was wondering about that, because Phoenix is a lot better at handling emotions, except ultimately I think his problem is he's kind of a fool at relationships. I mean, besides dating Dahlia the psychopath, he has Maya, a girl who's only a few years younger than him who works for him at his office and they act like a freaking father and daughter. If you can't make that situation romantic I think you're pretty much hopeless. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cross-Examination**

At the end of the workday, the two of them met up as promised. The entire day, Edgeworth had been anticipating this, unable to concentrate on work, and he was so glad this was finally happening. The colleagues had never even had drinks as friends before, as the prosecutor had been afraid of getting drunk and revealing his secret crush. But that was over now, and it was a burden off both of their shoulders. The fun could finally begin, yet at the same time Edgeworth couldn't escape the fear of the unknown. Even he couldn't' predict where the relationship would go. But for now, he simply looked forward to some simple conversation with Wright over drinks.

Wright and Edgeworth walked only a few blocks to the bar, making small talk. They were more relaxed than they had ever been with each other. They eventually reached the bar, and they were glad to not be the only ones overdressed due to coming straight from work. It was a pretty classy establishment, after all. They sat down and each ordered the white wine that Wright had convinced them to try. They sipped it and spent a couple hours exchanging banter that was made even more entertaining by how inevitably awkward the two of them were together. But the alcohol started getting to Edgeworth's head, and he was lacking all inhibitions whatsoever.

"So, Phoenix, if I may be so bold, what were your experiences with men prior to this?"

Edgeworth had lost all trace of his typical calm and condescending behavior. Wright smiled, happy to see this side of the prosecutor.

"Ah- I've experimented. You know, college, and law school. I haven't really gone all the way with a guy before, though," Wright finished shyly.

"That might have to change in the long run," Edgeworth pronounced flirtatiously.

"Hmm. Easy there, tiger."

"Sorry... I just couldn't help myself."

Edgeworth reached over to grab Wright's hand and then squeezed it firmly.

"Alcohol makes you interesting, doesn't it?" Wright grinned, taking a long sip of his drink.

"I never had much of a tolerance."

Edgeworth noticed that his words were starting to slur and his mind was foggy, but he couldn't control it. He resolved to drink more slowly.

"So, how many guys have you been with yourself?"

"A healthy number of boyfriends. I like coming here to flirt but... I must admit, picking up guys was never quite my forte."

"Oooh, how many partners are we talking?"

Edgeworth quickly counted in his head and for some reason felt embarrassed.

"That's none of your business. But I definitely do not hook up."

"Come on, Miles, I'm curious. What's the number?" Wright nudged him, teasingly.

"Fine," Edgeworth pouted. "I've had four serious boyfriends."

"As in, you got them in bed?"

"Y-yes. Dammit Wright, you're badgering me just like a witness."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess cross-examinations are good practice for grilling people," Wright assented.

"And I guess I'll have to learn from the best," Edgeworth retorted, "Because I want to know how many women you've been with."

Wright laughed.

"My first dates are always disastrous. But I'll just say it, I've slept with exactly two women and one was a drunken one night stand."

"And the other?"

"My girlfriend, who went by Dahlia."

"Who could forget her?"

Suddenly, Edgeworth's eyes glinted. He paused, but then raised an important question.

"Which one did you lose your virginity to?"

Wright blushed furiously.

"Come on, this is my sweet revenge. So spit it out."

"Yeah, whoever I lost my virginity, I forget her name."

Edgeworth frowned.

"That's almost depressing. But hopefully the other first time of yours... is much, much better."

Wright sighed, and then abruptly kissed Edgeworth, slowly, egging him on for more. And Edgeworth gave him more, and the electricity between them was not letting up anytime soon. But when the kiss was over, Edgeworth was strangely emotional. He didn't speak for a moment.

"We still have so much to learn about each other," he interjected quietly.

"That's what 'cross examinations' are for," Wright said, patting him on the back comfortingly.

"I suppose." the corner of his mouth twitched.

They kept talking for a while longer, Wright getting more drunk and Edgeworth getting more sober. They shared little secrets and funny stories, catching up on the time they'd missed in between childhood and adulthood. It made Edgeworth incandescently happy. But the night came to its own natural end, and they decided to leave.

Although Edgeworth initially assumed he and Wright would be parting their separate ways, the attorney was clearly having none of it once the prosecutor began saying his goodbyes outside the bar.

"It's late. Let's take a cab back to my place," he said in a low, husky tone that Edgeworth had never heard before from him. But this was the first date. He had to hold on to his principals.

"In the near future, Phoenix. But may I have your phone number?"

"Oh, of course."

The two of them exchanged numbers, but a fitting goodbye was still necessary. Edgeworth felt rather prude in refusing Wright's offer, so he made up for it by grabbing him tightly around the waist and pulling him into a tight, searing embrace. Despite their not being too many people in the streets at this hour, it was most definitely a public display.

"Thank you," Wright breathed, and Edgeworth understood. "Today has been... amazing."

And then they parted, painfully. While both men certainly had their heads in the clouds at this point, it was detective Gumshoe who had the shock of seeing the kiss the two had just shared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dealing with Witnesses**

The next day, Edgeworth was unsure whether to visit Wright, but in the end he didn't have to decide, because Wright came to visit him at his own office. But it was intended to be a surprise, so poor Edgeworth wasn't expecting company when the incompetent fool, Gumshoe, arrived to talk.

"Can I help you?" the prosecutor asked, barely masking his irritation. It was intrusive for someone to enter his office without knocking.

"Hey!" Gumshoe said in greeting, loud and obnoxious as always. "Nice to see ya. But I'm not here to talk business, pal."

"So then, why are you here?"

"Well... I saw you and Wright yesterday. Outside the bar," he mumbled shyly.

Edegworth was inwardly kicking himself, but he remained calm, simply raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure where the detective was going with this.

"Oh. So what were you doing out and about so late?"

Gumshoe ducked his head and twiddled his thumbs.

"I was, well, paying a visit to- a really pretty lady," he blurted, and he immediately seemed to regret his honesty.

Edgeworth glared, and he could swear Gumshoe flinched.

"I realize we live in Los Angeles, but I'm shocked even the police force are acquainted with this town's prostitutes."

"No! That's not it! It was an escort! To go on a date with!" He was breathing fast. So predictable.

"Sure, Detective. But since we're friends-"

"We didn't go past kissing I swear! You see, she realized I didn't have enough money and then she hit me on the head with her purse and left. It was quite a scene."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, but decided he preferred to just believe Gumshoe on this one.

"But sir! You never told me! Are you and Wright together now?"

It was at that exact moment that Wright strolled in, smiling.

"Hi, Mi-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Edgeworth looking at Gumshoe, who looked terrified, with an undecipherable smile. But then Edgeworth caught sight of Wright, his expression turned into one of consternation. The prosecutor was unsure of whether to deny his relationship or to confirm it.

Gumshoe monopolized the silence that fell.

"Wait! He just called you Miles!"

"Well, we've recently begun a relationship, so it should be expected!" Edgeworth cut back. There was no use trying to hide.

"Oh..." Gumshoe replied. It was strange, Edgeoworth thought, for someone who knew the facts to be so dumbstruck. Meanwhile Wright crossed his arms and blushed.

"You know, it's all right by me," the detective continued, grinning. "I was just curious... No need to make a big fuss, sir. Well, I'll leave you guys to it."

He left the room abruptly.

"What was that about?" Wright asked, bemused.

"He saw us kissing, and he wanted an explanation," Edgeworth said before chuckling.

"I wasn't exactly thinking we'd be a secret, but our cover was blown pretty soon," Wright said, his expression finally melting into a grin.

"And I suppose the news will travel all around this place."

"That's true. But I'm glad, you know, that you weren't ashamed of me or anything."

Wright's eyes traveled around the room but eventually settled on Edgeworth.

"Why would I be ashamed of you?"

Edgeworth slowly moved closer and wrapped his arms around Wright's waist.

"It's good to see you, gorgeous," he said quietly, but sincerely.

"You too. And I wasn't sure- but are we dating now?"

"If you want to."

"No objections here," Wright replied, before pulling the prosecutor's lips onto his.

Of course Edgeworth was right. Although he and Wright managed to thoroughly enjoy each other's company at lunch that day, everyone seemed to know about them immediately after Gumshoe became aware of it. The head of HR had even emailed Edgeworth to say that their relationship wasn't a conflict of interest as long as they never worked on a case together, and while this was a small price to pay, it was an irritating imposition. Wright was Edgeworth's favorite lawyer, after all.

Even Maya Fey knew, and she had been sick since the weekend. She had recovered by the next day, which was a sunny Wednesday, and she ambushed Edgeworth while he was walking around town.

"Hey, Edgeworth!" she called. "Wait up!"

The prosecutor stopped in his tracks. Why did he have to deal with this now? He turned and saw the young spirit medium.

"Hi, Maya. How are you doing?"

Maya clasped her hands in excitement as usual.

"Hey! I was looking for you! And I'm good, thanks. But come on, let's talk about Wright. You guys are dating now!"

Edgeworth could see people walking by staring. As if this could be any more mortifying.

"Yes, um, we are," he finally said, twisting his lips into a smile.

Maya leaned forward.

"You know, I support you guys 100%. But you better be careful not break his heart. You know I won't be able to let you live," she joked.

Edgeworth laughed nervously.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind, thank you," he said, trying to be casual.

"The thing is," Maya said, and her voice was all of a sudden caught in vulnerability. "I love him. I don't want to hate you, but... I love him."

Her eyes filled with tears, and Edgeworth was about to say something, but she turned on her heels and ran away.

She was such a whirlwind, that girl. In 10 seconds she's managed to both completely baffle and arouse the pity of the prosecutor. At dinner, he wondered if he should tell Wright about what she said. Then he his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth. It's Pearl."_

Damn it. She was probably upset with him, considering how much she wanted Maya and Wright to be together. This was definitely not what Edgeworth wanted to hear at this time.

"How exactly do you have a phone?" he asked conversationally.

_"I'm using a payphone."_

"Oh."

_"I'm just calling because... You know I used to say Maya and Wright were each other's special someones?"_

"Yes, I seem to recall." He braced himself.

_"Well, I... I've realized some things and maybe... Maybe love doesn't work like I thought it did."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Good luck. That's all!"_

Apparently the Fey cousins had a little bit in common when it came to short, ambiguous conversations. But obviously they had the opposite effect.

Edgeworth felt a little indignant. Facing people who found out about him and Wright was like dealing with witnesses. Whether polite or rude, they each made assumptions and they acted as if their opinion was all that mattered. No, the prosecutor told himself. He had best not think that way. But it was undeniable, scandals brought out the worst in people sometimes, whether the scandal was a murder or a love affair.

The two had planned a date that weekend, and while Edgeworth couldn't wait, he had a gut feelings something bad was going to happen with Maya. The situation was just a ticking time bomb.

And unfortunately, he would discover his instinct was correct. But he could've done nothing to avoid the huge, public, messy disaster that would occur on his date.

**Hi again! I've been having difficulties with this chapter for some reason, so I've rewrote it ten billion times, but here it is. Most stuff I cut out it going to come later, so don't worry if you liked something I had before. Haha, this chapter isn't very romantic, but this is the real gritty plot right here. (^.^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Edgeworth and Wright were sitting on a park bench, having just finished their lunch at a pleasant cafe. They were talking about people they knew, amused. Their fingers were laced together, and it was overall a very pleasant and comfortable moment for the prosecutor.

"I wonder about Franziska- she brings that whip everywhere, and is never afraid to use it. I wonder if that includes the bedroom," Wright commented, with an easy smile on his face.

"That's my adoptive little sister you're talking about," Edgeworth chided. "I'd prefer not to think about that. And besides, it began as an innocent riding crop when she was younger."

"How is it innocent to whip a judge?"

"Oh come now, the judge lets it happen," Edgeworth said derisively. "In fact, I think he might enjoy it."

"You think?" Wright widened his eyes.

"Well, we hardly now him."

"Hmm, true. Remember when he gave me his number? Maybe it wasn't for strictly professional use," Wright joked

Edgeworth chuckled. He rested his head on Wright's shoulder. It was warm.

"Because who wouldn't want you, Phoenix?"

"Oh, stop that," Wright protested.

"You know, I feel like myself when I'm around you. Not like the monster Manfred von Karma created," Edgeworth mumbled.

"And you make me feel special. And- so much more. But I suck at talking."

They both laughed. Unbeknownst to them, Maya and Pearl were watching behind a nearby bush, binoculars in hand. Pearl was practically squealing watching the two lawyers, but Maya was enraged. She took this moment to strike. She got up, and Pearl tried to pull her back, but to no avail. Maya began running towards the bench, and Pearl gave chase. Edgeworth noticed and stood up when Maya confronted them. He should have expected this.

"Nick, don't do this," she pleaded. "Not with-"

Pearl then tackled Maya to the ground.

"Maya, you're going to ruin their date!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Wright demanded. "Pearl, get off of her."

Pearl obeyed, letting Maya rise to her feet, but she glared at her cousin.

"Maya, what did you mean?"

Maya crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you're dating him. He's been a jerk for the longest time, but everyone likes him now because he's done a bunch of nice stuff to boost his reputation. He doesn't care about you, all he cares about is-"

"This is none of your business, Ms. Fey," Edgeworth shot back. "Leave us alone."

"No, I won't. I know you're going to ruin Nick's life. I'm worried about him."

"Actually, you're just jealous," Edgeworth spat. "Phoenix, she likes you. She told me the other day, but I wasn't sure what to do."

Pearl covered her mouth in shock. Wright opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it.

"Is-is that true?"

"Yes," Maya said. "I thought I would be okay with this, but watching you two, I'm not."

"And why not?" Wright asked softly.

"You deserve better," she replied emotionally. "You know you do."

She looked at Edgeworth, who was clenching his fist, determined not to start cussing this girl out. Pearl's eyes were filling with tears, but she remained silent.

"I thought you were my friend, and you would support me," Wright said bitterly. "No matter what your feelings are."

"Well, I don't. And if you don't break up with him, I'm leaving, and I'm never going back!"

Edgeworth barely registered the fact people were listening to this loud argument.

"That's fine. If you can't accept my decision, you can go."

Maya inhaled sharply at this. She wasn't chosen.

"Goodbye, Nick, I'll miss you."

She calmly walked away. No one said anything for a few seconds, until Pearl cut in.

"If she really loved Uncle Nick, she wouldn't-"

"It's okay, Pearls," Edgeworth said, sighing. He took the little girl's hands and knelt down to be at her height.

"Thank you so much. You're a brave girl," he said. She nodded slowly.

"But I need to go talk some sense into Maya," she said, before dashing off to find her.

Edgeworth got back up and noticed Wright was staring ahead in shock.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The attorney nodded.

"I will be," he said.

"Let's go to my house," Edgeoworth suggested. "We could talk, order some takeout..."

"Okay," Wright said, and his voice broke just a little.

...

"It's just that she was my friend," Wright said, as Edgeworth poured him a cup of tea. The attorney was stretched out on Edgeworth's sofa, while Edgeworth sat in the armchair.

"It's understandable to miss her," the prosecutor said. Even though he had just lost all respect for her.

"No, I shouldn't," Wright replied. "she completely betrayed me and she said the worst things to you. And now I don't have an assistant. More important, there's no one to counsel me in court."

Wright took a sip of tea, and it appeared to comfort him just a little. Edgeworth couldn't deny he was a touch worried, seeing as Wright had confessed before he couldn't be attracted to just one gender. This seemed harmless at the time, but now it made the prosecutor insecure.

"I am glad Pearl's being so nice. But come on, I'm not trying to ruin our day together by moping," Wright said. "We were having so much fun."

Edgeworth got up from his chair and came up to Wright. He bent down and gave him a soft kiss. His boyfriend's lips were trembling. But Edgeworth continued pressing, and quickly grew aggressive, sucking on Wright's bottom lip. Edgeworth loved his smell, the fullness of his lips, the softness of his skin. He tried to say that all and more in his kiss, waiting for a reaction.

And finally, Wright responded in earnest. He practically yanked Edgeworth on top of him and his mouth began fighting against his. The two of them were breathing heavily, and their tongues were sliding against each other's. It was just what they needed.

"Oh," Wright gasped. "We're overdressed for this."

They pulled off their layers as fast as humanely possible, and they were left in their pants. Wright reached down and felt Edgeworth's growing erection. He rubbed it tentatively as they continued kissing. But then Edgeworth pulled away.

"I won't be able to stop if we keep going," he whispered.

"Then let's keep going."

Wright's eyes were dark with lust.

"You're all I ever wanted, Phoenix. But when the time comes, it's going to be the most beautiful moment of your life."

"Okay," Wright said softly. "You're right." They both sat up.

"But don't you dare put your shirt back on," Wright requested playfully.

Edgeworth laughed. "Deal. But let's order some dinner."

After dropping Wright off at his apartment, Edgeworth thought about all the heated "objections" they had exchanged in court, and he thought of the way Wright had said he had no objections to them dating. The prosecutor sadly realized there was no way he could be truly happy if he kept objected. He could only resist Wright so long.

**You know what's coming, so I won't even say! And since someone requested it, maybe there will be an Iris threesome, since I can't get that idea out of my head. (O.o) So watch out for her! And I'm not trying to make Maya a bitch, but I feel like she would lose her cool in this type of situation. But she'll come around, won't she? But as always, review, it takes 2 seconds of your life. And I hope you like dis~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Investigation  
**

When Edgeworth asked Wright for advice on a case, he was immediately made fun of.

"What?!" Wright laughed. "You're joking. The King of Prosecutors himself wants _my_ advice? You've been working your job longer than I have!"

"Shut up," Edgeworth grumbled, surely flushing scarlet judging by the heat in his face. "You're quite intelligent-"

"Since when?" Wright continued laughing, he was nearly doubling over by now. "Me, called intelligent by Edgeworth... pinch me. I think I'm dreaming."

Edgeworth crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"There's nothing wrong with a second opinion."

Wright was still roaring with laughter.

"This is hilarious... I guess things change when you start dating someone."

"Obviously, you dolt. But don't pretend you're not brilliant. And why is this so funny to you?!"

Wright put his hands on Edgeworth's shoulders, trying to steady himself and contain his laughter.

"This is feeding your ego, isn't it?" Edgeworth smiled wryly.

"Yes, definitely," Wright replied.

"What else could I do? Should I work for you or something?" Edgeworth joked.

Wright suddenly went completely silent.

"That's it! That's a great idea!"

"What?"

"You could be my new assistant!" he exclaimed. His entire face lit up. But Edgeworth wasn't buying this.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're not even supposed to work together. Human Resources said so, remember?"

"They said as the defense and prosecution, we can't be on the same case, or else the trial would be unfair. But as my co-counsel..."

"You think so?"

"Miles, please. You have to be there for me in court. Will you?"

Edgeworth grinned.

"Of course."

Wright was practically jumping up and down.

"It's going to be so fun!"

Wright hugged Edgeworth so tight it almost killed him. But otherwise it was sweet.

"And to think," he mumbled. "This is what happens when _I_ ask for help."

"Shut up," Wright said, still holding the prosecutor in a deep embrace.

...

Life was pretty crazy after that, but it felt rather complete. It reminded Edgeworth of childhood, in the amount he saw Wright. Not only did they have regular dates, but they were together for most of Wright's court appearances. It turned out to be rather entertaining to helping him in court, despite the fact he often wished he could kiss him during a trial. Of course, his prosecuting job was much the same, which in a way was comforting. So much had changed, but he was still the cynical, confidence, refined bastard that defined him. Except he was also shoulder deep in love. Yes, he was officially in love. But how could he tell Wright?

One night, Edgeworth had a dream, only he didn't realize it wasn't eral. He was in court, and everything was leaving until it was completely empty. Then Wright appeared next to him.

"I know you want it."

And just like that, they were both totally naked. Wright gently pushed Edgeworth down and ran a single finger over the prosecutor's hardening member. Then he felt the flick of a tongue over his balls, and he thought he was going to die there and then. He moaned softly, throwing his head back.

"Please..." he gasped.

And the attorney teased no longer. He quickly licked up the head of Edgeworth's cock before taking it all in his mouth in one swift motion. He bobbed up and down, over and over again. Any attempts to say something came out as an animalistic moan. Wright's mouth was warm and wet and it felt better than anything. Then Wright quickened his pace and began to hum, and it was getting too much for Edgeworth to handle. He closed his eyes, and he saw pure white, and he felt pure pleasure. He came, spewing his thick cum into Wright, who swallowed every last drop without complaint. The attorney then pulled himseld up to face Edgeworth again, and his cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

"Your move," he said.

Edgeworth woke with a start, drenched in sweat and with stain in his boxers. His heart sank. He was alone. It was just another fantasy- it seemed like they got more vivid each time. And even if the bed was king size, the pillows were made of real feathers, and the sheets were satin, he was no longer comfortable. For all that he saw Wright, he wanted to see him during the night, and in the morning, next to him forever.

And there was absolutely no way around it: it was time for Wright's first time. And it was going to be done justice.

...

There was no time for stupid fantasies now, this was real. Edgeworth had to take care of all the annoying details. But otherwise, he didn't plan it. It would happen whenever the opportunity presented itself. He couldn't bear to announce it to Wright.

And one night, the two of them saw a movie, a funny, epic love story. They rubbed elbows and knees in the dark, and Edgeworth felt his temperature rising. When the movie was over, they went outside into the cool, refreshing air of the night. They arrived at the theater's parking lot. Wright had brought his car this time, and was more than happy to take his boyfriend home. He opened the door for Edgeworth, and the two drove to the prosecutor's mansion.

"Well, here we..." the attorney said, sad. "Please kiss me."

"With pleasure," Miles said, cupping his face before moving closer.

It must have been the millionth kiss by now. They knew exactly what to do, exactly how to tempt each other for more, and how to satisfy little by little. And the fact they had settled into this routine did not make it any less exciting. Not only did they know each other profoundly, but the stakes were higher. This wasn't a possible relationship or a possible future together. This was a relationship, and it was a future that could easily be taken. It was not perfect, because they were only human, but it was beautiful all the same, and it was healthy, and it was meaningful.

They both knew kisses had a natural lifespan that had to end, and they had to catch their breath. They were left staring at each other.

And that was when Edgeworth knew this was the night. He felt inexplicably close to right, and there was never a riper time.

"I don't have to go," Edgeworth said, running a hand through Wright's spikey hair, messing it up a bit. "You can stay the night," he suggested calmly.

Wright bit his lip. His eyes were full of fear, tenderness, and desperation. Then the strangest smile came upon his lips.

"You mean..."

Edgeworth nodded. And the two got out of the car and into Edgeworth's mansion. Wright was impressed as always with how luxurious it was. The two of them rushed to the bedroom, and they were lying side by side, pulling each other close. It was unavoidable now. They were going to go further than they ever did before.

He couldn't help compare this to an investigation. The relationship was like a case: simple at first, but once you spent more time looking into it, it was complicated, and there was much more to it than there initially appeared to be.

But incessantly comparing relationships to work as a lawyer was going to have to stop, because there was something much more important right in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Testimony  
**

It was all practically a blur from the moment they entered the house, but Edgeworth was suddenly torn back into reality when after a flurry of undressing, they both found themselves completely naked under the warm, dim light of the luxurious bedroom. Wright lay down on the bed, and pulled Edgeworth on top of him.

"God, Miles, you're fucking gorgeous," Wright breathed.

"If I'm gorgeous, than you're the most beautiful person on earth," Edgeworth replied, his heart racing.

Edgeworth traced a finger all over his lover's body, giving them both a chance to just absorb each other.

He was on all fours, and his body called out for more contact. Wright was irresistible. He skin was a delicate, smooth cream, and his chest was clearly waxed to better display the impressive muscles on his chest. His arms were equally strong, but the hands that grasped Edgeworth's own arms were soft. And his chestnut brown eyes, his full lips... It was overwhelming. Edgeworth was always physically drawn to Wright, but seeing his entire body with nothing covering it was a different, and being able to touch it was simply otherwordly.

Edgeworth bent his head down and kissed the area below Wright's ear, something the attorney particularly enjoyed. He licked all around the area, and Wright exhaled slowly. Edgeworth's hand was travelling around his boyfriend's abs, but he never strayed below the waist, instead just barely grazing Wright's cock.

"_Please_," he begged.

"Hmm." Edgeworth nibbled just a little on his neck. But a moment later the prosecutor wrapped his hand around Wright's dick, and he pumped slowly. Wright moaned faintly.

"Oh, don't. There's so much more coming up," Edgeworth said in a husky voice that didn't even seem to be his own.

The prosecutor weaved his fingers up and around his cock, feeling the accumulating precome. He captured Wright's mouth in his before removing his hand and then he let his body sink onto Wright's, their erections rubbing together. Edgeworth sucked on Wright's lower lip, and he felt all of a sudden like he was losing his mind over this, utterly relinquishing . The way it felt... It had been to long. And with someone he cared about so much, this had never happened.

They spent a few minutes like that, the friction lighting their nerves on fire, their mouths crashing together. But Wright broke it off to make a bold request.

"I want you inside of me."

Edgeworth ran his fingers through Wright's hair, and placed his hand under Wright's chin. Then he nodded, and quickly dashed to his bedside table, where he opened a drawer and withdrew a bottle of vanilla-scented lube. He then returned to the bed, and sat beside Wright, applying a generous amount of vanilla-scented lube to his hands.

The prosecutor returned to his previous position, and he gently probed a single finger into Wright's ass. He gasped, but the sensation was not unpleasant. Edgeworth moved it around, and before long he added a second finger, and he twisted the digits together. Wright made sweet little noises at that. Edgeworth added a third, and it was clearly more painful, but Wright quickly adjusted to it.

"Are you ready?" Edgeworth asked. His partners would usually be stretched out by now, but this was new to the attorney.

"Yes. Hurry up and take me," he whispered.

Edgeworth smiled. He knew the secret to good sex: you couldn't give in too easily, no matter what.

"You'll have to beg harder than that, Phoenix. Don't you want me to thrust my cock into your ass, hard and deep... To be the first one to give you that, the first person to come inside you... I'd like that too. But you have to say it."

"Fuck me Miles! I can't take this anymore!"

With that, the prosecutor didn't delay any longer. He eased into Wright's opening, letting him adjust to the sensation. His dick was immediately squeezed tight into what felt like a furnace of desire, but he managed to keep from going insane. He waited patiently, moving back and forth ever so slightly.

"Faster," Wright ordered, and Edgeworth complied, again sinking his lips onto Wright's neck. His hand once again stroked the attorney's manhood while Edgeworth thrusted just as he promised. This was unbelievable. Wright groaned heavily, feeling an erotic mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Phoenix! Shit, you feel so good!"

"Don't stop... Don't ever stop... Fill your little slut up..."

Wright began to rock back and forth on his own, and he screamed Edgeworth's name as his spot was hit over and over again, and neither of them could think coherently. Wright quickly came in Edgeworth's hand, sweating and panting. Not long after, Edgeworth was pushed completely over the edge, and he erupted into Wright, his delight culminating in one monumentous climax that seemed to caused the entire world to collapse.

He rode out the orgasm before slipping out of Wright, and collapsing on top of him. The room was filled with the atmosphere of sex, and the two of them were never more satisfied in their loves. The lights were turned out, and they rested, completely exhausted, in the loving embrace of each other's arms.

"I love you," Wright said, and it was all he needed to say. It was the first time he ever said it, but it was long overdue.

"I love you too," Edgeworth replied. And he knew he would treasure this moment for his entire life, as he fell asleep next to the person he valued more than his own life.

...

When Edgeworth woke up, and he was still holding Wright. He wasn't alone in his huge bed, and no one had left him. They were still naked, and he could still feel the rush of bare skin against bare skin. Wright slept peacefully, and Edgeworth kissed him on the forehead, remembering the words they'd shared last night.

Wright fluttered his eyelashes, and his eyes were quickly open. They looked...profound, somehow.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Edgeworth said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm a little sore... But I don't mind."

Wright reached up to kiss Edgeworth chastely.

"We've been dating more than a month now, haven't we?" Wright asked.

"Yes, we have. Are we going too fast?"

"We were friends first, so I guess we got to skip introductions," Wright joked.

"Hmmm," Edgeworth assented. The two fell into a comfortable silence, until Wright said something that puzzled Edgeworth.

"You know... You make me beautiful."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm with you... I feel safe, and happy, and like a better person. You're always there for me when I need you."

Strange how Wright had suddenly become good at being romantic.

"It's funny. I've been in love, but I don't think it's ever felt this crazy."

Wright giggled. He turned away, letting Edgeworth spoon him. The prosecutor sucked on his neck briefly, and in the morning light he noticed a few marks from where he bad bitten his boyfriend the night before.

"I feel terrible, I hurt you all over," he muttered.

Wright shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, last night was just... amazing. It was the best first time I could've asked for."

"Thank you..." Edgeworth knew Wright would compliment him, but it was touching all the same. "Although I doubt you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Edgeworth noticed randomly that although dishevelled, Wright's hair maintained its porcupine shape. He ruffled it.

"I love you," he said, and he had never been more truthful.

"I love you too."

"And so much more than just that. I love you, from here to the moon. I love you, every single inch of you. I love you, and I always will."

"Miles... You don't need to promise that. I want to be with you forever, but..."

"I get it."

"But right now, I love you enough to do anything for you. And that's all that matters."

Wright's body curled up a little. Then he spun around to face Edgeworth again, and he put his thumb on the prosecutor's lip.

"Let's go for another round, but this time, I'll please you. It's my little thank you present."

"If... If you want to."

"I definitely want to," Wright whispered in his best sexy voice. And Edgeworth seriously questioned whether Wright was this turned on by him.

Later, Edgeworth would think about his promise to always love Wright. It was something that he told himself he could easily keep, but it would be impossible to know now what the future holds. That night, the two of them had exchanged many bold words, but that promise were the words he was least sure of.

But then, no one could be sure of any statement given. Court testimonies had taught him that. But the one thing that Edgeworth knew for sure was that he loved Wright, and he would trust everything he said, and he would earn Wright's trust.

**Very long chapter here, but I felt it was needed. I'm not totally happy with it, but I think/hope I got the point across, and this was a nice break from the very plot driven chapters before. Anyway, the reviews are very appreciated! They taste like ramen, very yummmmmmmy. Besides that, I apologize for the sex, I realize that was very simplified... but this is getting awkward. Also, it's been 8 days since I started writing this and I have 7 chapters, which makes me sad, but hey, I'm surprised I haven't quit. And now I'm rambling. Have a nice day, everybody, and please use a condom in real life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Conspiracy**

Maya had gone back to living in Kurain village, and she ended up joining Pearl at the Channeling School. She assumed life would go back to normal as she educated herself further on her eventual duty as Master of the village, but she quickly realized Pearl held a grudge against her. The little girl refused to speak to her, and generally didn't even acknowledge her presence, but if their paths were ever to cross in a hallway, Pearl would glare at Maya intensely, a constant reminder of the terrible day where she left Wright forever. At first, Maya refused to admit her wrong, but it soon proved to be to much. She couldn't take it anymore.

Pearl had somehow managed to avoid her for about six weeks, and it was going to end. One day, they once again ran into each other, and Pearl glared. But this time Maya spoke.

"Pearl, wait-"

She passed by, not batting an eyelash. Maya quickly grabbed her hand.

"Hey! We need to talk!"

And the words just tumbled out. Without much eloquence, Maya explained the fact she was sorry for that day at the park. She had not meant to say what she said, she had simply been taken over by her emotions. She was sorry for not listening to Pearl, as well. But she was not sorry for leaving Wright. She couldn't stand to see him with Edgeworth, no matter how great he might be. And she would've had to return to Kurain anyway, to be the Master. So it was easier this way. And then there was a tension-filled silence as Maya waited for Pearl to reply.

"You idiot," she said, smiling.

"I know..."

"But thank you for apologizing," Pearl said, and she abruptly hugged Maya, who sighed with relief. Then they held hands, and bounced up and down in joy, until Maya again had to bring something up.

"Except... Pearlie, I just can't stop thinking about Nick."

Pearl looked crestfallen. Then she got an idea.

"I know! Let's go to Hazakura Temple! We can do some meditation, and we can also visit Sister Iris! That'll help!"

At that, even Maya had to smile. Although it might have had to do with the fact Sister Iris was literally Pearl's sister.

"Let's take the train, then!"

...

Once they arrived at the temple, Iris was delighted to see them. She promptly prepared her younger relatives a delicious lunch, before they could even utter a word of the problems that were on their mind.

"I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but let's eat first. Food makes everything else easier to swallow," she said warmly.

When the food was ready she served it in her private chambers around a square table, where she sat in between Maya and Pearl. The two of them were starving, and the majority of the food was gratefully consumed before the true purpose of the visit was revealed.

"So, anyway, Mystic Maya really wants to talk to you and maybe do some meditation to clear her mind of things that have been bothering her," Pearl said cheerfully.

"What kind of troubles?" Iris asked, intrigued.

"Love troubles!" Pearl announced.

"Pearlie, it's not really like that..." Maya mumbled.

Iris was now quite curious. But her natural intuition had always served her well.

"You're upset... So I assume it's unrequited?"

"How did you know?" Maya's jaw dropped.

"The question is, with who?" Iris continued.

And then her mind came to only one possible conclusion. The way Maya always talked about Wright, the way she was utterly devoted to him, and the way she had suddenly left him. But this obvious conclusion made her feel uneasy.

"It's Wright, isn't it..." She sighed. This was a delicate situation.

Maya bit her lip.

"I know you guys dated... And I'm sorry, Sister Iris."

"Don't be," she said, and she hesitated. "Somewhere deep inside of me I think I'll always love him, but you can't stay in love forever. I had closure with him last year, and I've moved on."

Iris was regretful, but she was strong, and she managed to keep her voice even.

"Besides, we've both changed, and we've grown apart. You can't be in love with someone you don't truly know anymore."

She looked away into the distance for a moment, then she was caught back in reality.

"So no, Maya, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Maya nodded slowly.

"I agree loving Wright isn't wrong..." Pearl jumped in. "But she was really mean to Edgeworth about it!"

"Pearlie! I don't think Iris wanted to hear it was Edgeworth!" Maya exclaimed.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I heard about it a few weeks ago," she replied serenely. "I really should have seen it coming, though. Except I wasn't aware of Wright's... tendencies"

Maya and Pearl's jaws dropped. Peal tried to recover from the shock.

"He doesn't have to be gay because of that," she commented in a hollow voice.

"I know, I know. But... Maya, you wanted to talk to me?"

"I haven't been able to get over him," Maya said, just barely irritated. Why was this so easy for Iris? "I feel bad about what I said to Edgeworth, but it doesn't make me feel better."

"Why are you upset?"

"I know I shouldn't be, but I really love him, and it hurts that he didn't choose me. I feel like we had something special, and... it went to waste."

Iris thought this over for a moment.

"But love isn't a choice, right? Phoenix never chose Mr. Edgeworth, they simply happened. "

Maya inhaled.

"I guess I know that. But it hurts."

"Everything gets better in time, doesn't it?" Iris said wistfully. "But if you love him, maybe you can be happy for him."

Pearl looked at Maya pointedly.

"You know what, I think I'll be ready to talk about this more later."

Iris nodded.

"I actually have something to tell you girls too. Recently I've been questioning whether to go through with my final initiation as a nun, and I talked to Sister Bikini about it. She gave me permission to explore the outside world, and I think I will."

Pearl grinned at that.

"You should visit everyone in Los Angeles!"

Even Maya had to smile.

"Maybe we should all visit."

"But Sister Iris, you can't be alone! You have to bring a date!" Pearl insisted.

"Pearl, are you sure...?"

"Totally," Maya agreed.

"The only question is who..." Pearl said, biting her thumb.

Everyone thought for a moment before the answer came simultaneously from Maya and Pearl's lips.

"Gumshoe!"

"What- definitely not!"

"Who else then?" Maya demanded, frustrated.

"I... I think I know, actually," Iris stammered. "But I'll need to borrow- uh- a cell phone."

The Fey cousins were not practically glowing with excitement, although Maya was suppressing her dread. They had just orchestrated what was likely to be a precarious reunion. And this was one conspiracy Miles Edgeworth could not prosecute.

**I've gotten a little busy recently, but I'm still trying to update regularly! I don't actually know how many chapters this story will be, but I think we're definitely a good chunk through. Gosh, I don't want this to be 50 chapters or anything. But as for the ending... It's going to be so hard not to make it cheesy. Maybe I'll just kill everyone off to make it easier. Not. **

**And I have more than 700 views... WTF world. People read this shit? Huh? But hope you like. Talk to you soon (*^.^*)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Guilty  
**

Edgeworth was at Wright's house, and the two of them were baking chocolate chip cookies. They were expecting Pearl to visit, and they decided to treat her to her favorite food. Of course, neither were master bakers, but they tried their best, and Edgeworth had to admit he really liked this casual time in the kitchen together.

"This dough is pretty good, isnt' it," Wright commented, tasting some straight from the bowl.

"You're going to get sick eating that," Edgeworth scolded playfully.

Wright stuck his finger in again and took some more.

"But it's so tasty."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Just have some!"

Wright took more dough and slid it into Edgeworth's mouth, who obliging licked it all off.

"Hmmm, you're right. This is worth salmonella."

"Told you so."

Edgeworth was suddenly aware of how close they were, and they both instinctively leaned in a little more until they kissed. They had their little squabbles over how much time they worked, and they could get irritated with each other, but most time they were together was like this: tender, sensual, and altogether magical.

Wright grabbed Edgeworth's ass affectionately while grinding slowly on him, which the prosecutor had come to learn meant his boyfriend wanted to make love to him. It was adorable.

"Baby, if only this wasn't such an inconvenient time," Edgeworth said, breathing heavily as Wright lavished the side of his face with kisses.

"But we'll have to take this up again tonight," he said, before breaking them apart.

They finished their cookies, the air thick with sexual tension. They were putting them in the oven when they heard the buzzer go off. Wright pressed the button to let Pearl in. Soon she was practically blasting through the door, and she hugged both lawyers, who greeted her in turn, both caught off guard.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "I have surmise for you guys!" she said, grabbing their hands. "Come on!" She dragged them out of the building and into the nearby park.

She led them up to a group of three people, and Edgeworth's heart sank when he noticed Maya, although he wondered why she looked so uncharacteristically somber. But then he was completely and utterly confused when he saw Iris, without her nun's hood, happily holding the hand of Larry Butz himself, who was wearing his typical cocky smile.

Pearl released the lawyers, and she went over to grab Maya's arm.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a big fat reunion!", she said, bouncing up and down. "Sur-prise!" she yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

Edgeworth was instantly nervous. He could just tell, with all the strange dynamics between the group, this conversation was going to be awkward.

"Hello, you two," Iris said, smiling serenely. "It's been a while since I've seen you, hasn't it?"

"It has. Nice to see you, Iris," Wright replied. Edgeworth opened his mouth to speak but-

"I've missed you guys!" Larry interjected loudly. "It's been an entire year since that murder, hasn't it?"

Pearl instantly began biting her thumb. Maya remained mysteriously silent.

"Larry, I don't think you should mention that incident," Iris commented casually, squeezing his hand.

"You're right. But anyway, I can't believe you're dating now! You know we support you two all the way!"

Larry extended a hand and gave them a thumbs up melodramatically. Wright's annoyance at his use of the word "we" did not escape Edgeworth's notice, and the attorney would become further distressed when Larry absentmindedly put his arm around Iris.

"Thank you, Larry," Wright managed to articulate, and Edgeworth nodded, calmly taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Well, Pearl, You really have put together quite the reunion," he said nervously, desperate to change the subject.

"I also kind of wanted it," Maya said quietly, and everyone turned to stare at her, almost having forgotten she was there. "Since I have to apologize... for things I said to you, Edgeworth."

She finally met his eyes, and the prosecutor was willing to believe she was truly regretful.

"I do think leaving was the right choice, and I would've had to leave anyway because of my responsibilities to my village. But it's not fair to hate you over this, and I really do respect you and all you've done for Nick. So I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you," Edgeworth replied, half his mouth twisting into a smile. After all, she was a good person- she just let her emotions get the best of her. And with those words, Maya seemed to have a weight lifted off her shoulders, and she regained a little of her usual spunk.

"Thank you. But I think I'll leave you four to your double-date. Come on, Pearlie, let's get some ice cream."

Maya grabbed Pearl and turned to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to you guys soon."

They both said goodbye before walking off, and although Edgeworth was relieved, he was terrified of the idea of a double date.

The four of them walked through the park while making small talk, but eventually Edgeworth wanted to know what Iris was doing outside the temple, living a normal life.

"Oh, I should have known you would be curious," she said, twisting a little bit of her now loose hair. "But I got permission from Sister Bikini to spend some time in the normal world."

"And then she called me," Larry said, sounding in awe. Iris beamed at him, and he practically melted. It was disgusting puppy love if there ever was such thing.

"I actually remembered him from the incident last year," Iris explained. "So some good came of it."

"But why exactly did you decide to temporarily leave the temple?" Wright asked, and Edgeworth could practically hear the agony secretly perforating every word. But of course Iris answered kindly, completely oblivious.

"I have a lot of respect for the lifestyle as a nun, because after all, nuns raised me when my parents wouldn't. But that's also the problem. I was raised in that life, so I don't know anything else. I was heading into my official initiation as a nun, and I realized I needed to experience the world before I made that decision. I do feel bad, though. Sister Bikini was the best mother I could've for and now I might be leaving her.

Larry comforted her, and the group continued onto lighter subjects, until they saw an ambulance.

"That's headed towards the area where I live," Wright commented, although at first he didn't think much of it. Until it suddenly dawned on Edgeworth.

"Phoenix... fuck. We left the cookies in the oven."

Edgeworth looked into Wright's wide eyes, and then they dashed towards Wright's apartment, leaving Iris and Larry, who soon chased after them.

When they arrived at the apartment, their worst fears were confirmed. Wright's building was engulfed in smoke, and small amounts of flame were visible. Fire fighters tried to help.

Edgeworth pulled Wright into a deep embrace, assuring him everything would work out.

The prosecutor thought a little bit about guilt, not in the sense of the verdict, but of the emotion. Maya felt guilty about what she said after all. And even Iris was guilty about allowing herself to experience life. But that made Edgeworth wonder, did Phoenix feel guilty about his obvious lingering attraction for Iris?

But he couldn't care too much, because right now was a time he had to be there for his boyfriend, and they could address those issues once the fire settled down, and it was known for certain whether Wright had a home or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Continuance  
**

It was all a blur to Edgeworth. The fire department put out the flames, but the apartment was badly damaged. The landlord's insurance would cover the building, but Wright had no insurance on his personal belongings. Iris and Larry had left as it got late.

Wright was in a panic.

"I'll have to sleep in my office, then? And are they going to go through the apartment and try to find my things? Not everything would've been burned, I have my grandfather's watch-"

"Calm down, calm down," Edgeworth recited for what felt like the hundredth time. "They'll send you what they find, assuming they don't take it themselves. And don't be silly, you're staying at my place. We'll get you some clothes and things of your own later. How about we take some time off?"

"_Your _place? Are you... sure about that?" Wright asked timidly.

"Of course I'm sure," Edgeworth said impatiently. "There's no need to make a big deal about it. We _are _in a semi-serious relationship."

Wright had to crack a smile at that.

"Semi-serious, huh?"

Edgeworth felt his face heat up.

"Well, as serious as you...want. We never really- um- discussed this."

Wright laughed, and all the tension in that moment seemed released.

"We sound pretty serious. You know how obnoxious I am, and you're still letting me move in."

"I would let you move in if we were just friends," Edgeworth protested.

Wright raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, if you say so. But I really appreciate it."

"It's not a big deal, or anything. I would've wanted you to move in soon, anyway," Edgeworth mumbled.

Wright was speechless at that for a good moment.

"Miles... I just love you."

"I love you too. But you knew that already."

Wright sighed.

"But I realized we need to talk. About Maya. And Iris."

Edgeworth was glad Wright recognized the issue, but right now there were far more important things.

"Okay. But let's just get you home."

They drove back to Edgeworth's house, and the prosecutor got his boyfriend situated. This was different than just a sleepover, obviously. He was quickly explaining every area of the house.

"But I'm still going to try to find another apartment," Wright commented.

"But..." Edgeworth thought about this. Wright needed a home of his own, in case they broke up. But Edgeworth hadn't wanted to think of this possibility.

"Well, that's fine," he finished clumsily.

"But where should I sleep?" Wright asked cheekily.

"I have a guest room," Edgeworth responded jokingly, causing Wright to cover his mouth with his hands in mock surprise. "Actually, I take it back. Would you like to sleep in my bed?"

"Well, I already have. Kind of a lot, actually."

"Then let's go," Edgeworth said softly, taking Wright's hands.

They rushed towards the bedroom, giggling. This was pure joy for them, despite what had happened that day.

The two lawyers practically threw themselves on the bed, not even bothering to dim the lights. They began to lavish each other with kisses. It was innocent at first, just little expressions of affection. But the kisses grew deeper soon, and Edgeworth found himself lying on top of his boyfriend, a particularly advantageous position.

"This is your special night, baby," Edgeworth managed to whisper. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh, this is new. I-couldn't."

Wright was flushed and was breathing heavily.

"I don't believe it for a second. Tell me what you want," Edgeworth demanded in a husky voice.

"Can I..." Wright began, finishing the process of taking Edgeworth's jacket off. "Can I see your body?"

The prosecutor was taken back. But he smiled and efficiently undressed himself, and then he sat at the foot of the bed. Wright himself was not completely clothed.

"So?" Edgeworth asked nervously. Wright's eyes wandered greedily along every inch of his body. This was the first time he had been... inspected like this. But Wright knew all the flaws in his soul, so it shouldn't be too much to see all the flaws in his physique.

"I would be jealous, but you're too sexy..."

Wright sat up and put his hand on Edgeworth's shoulder.

"Would you touch yourself for me?" he asked shyly.

"Your wish is my command."

Edgeworth kissed him, and he wasn't sure he would ever quite get over the softness of his lips, the unique but untraceable taste, the gentle suction that Wright always knew to apply at the right moments upon Edgeworth's bottom lip.

It was then Edgeworth's turn to lie down, and Wright rubbed a hand slowly up one of the prosecutor's legs. Edgeworth understood he was going to have to please himself for now. It was a private act that was going to have to be private no longer.

Edgeworth did not delay. He caressed the base of his cock. He took a deep breath at the sensation, as well as the fact Wright was sitting next to him, watching intently.

He slip his hand up and down his length, creating a friction that was causing him to grow fully hard. He let himself moan.

He continued, quickening his face. He occasionally would encircle the head of his head with his thumb, spreading his precum. But he thought he would die when he noticed Wright was touching himself as well, still enjoying the show.

"Don't stop," Wright cried.

Edgeworth was aching for his touch, but he contented himself on fantasies. He continued with his own ministrations, tightening his grip, fighting to not let himself go. But he broke eventually.

"Touch me," he gasped, removing his hand from his cock to massage Wright's balls. Wright's hand went to Edgeworth's manhood as well. Their lips met. Edgeworth ran his free hand through Wright's hand. It was so frantic, so delicious, it was sinful. Yet it felt so _right_.

Wright fell on top of Edgeworth, and they both thrusted with even more vigor, their organs rubbing together as they felt the same pleasure in unison, groaning simultaneously. Edgeworth came first, spewing all over his lover, and he felt a white hot explosion within him that made him unaware of anything else. He rode out his orgasm until soon Wright climaxed as well.

Wright fell to Edgeworth's side, and the prosecutor pressed his lips against his neck.

"You're going to say it isn't much, but thank you, Miles."

"I hope you feel better."

"I definitely do."

"I can tell you're scared, though," Edgeworth said, shifting a little bit. "It's going to be alright. Tomorrow we'll work it all out."

"And I feel bad. First Maya, now Iris..."

"You know, it is difficult. But I'm sure it's hard for you to see women flirt with me."

Wright rested his head against Edgeworth's chest.

"It's not the same, and you know it. But everything will be alright, as long as I'm with you..."

"I love you, Phoenix."

"I love you more."

It was the trial being postponed. Edgeworth could sense once the passion cleared away that there were problems between them, but this was clearly the wrong time to talk about it, when Wright needed him so much. A continuance would be necessary, the trial had to be postponed.

For now, Edgeworth had to enjoy what he had. But he would've been more appreciative if he'd recognized that it could all break down.

**Hey guys! I've been on vacation, so it's been forever since I've last updated, but trust me- I'm not anywhere near stopping. So hope you enjoyed that, except I've recently realized something- WHY IS FRANZISKA AND GUMSHOE NOT MORE INVOLVED? Oops. That might have to change. **

**I. Read. Every. Single. Freaking. Review. 14 so far, keep 'em coming, they're quite yummy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Allegation**

Iris was the happiest she'd ever been in her life, and it was all because of Larry. It was almost frightening, how thrilling it was to be with him. There was something about this funny, charming, gallant, handsome, and thoroughly ridiculous man.

They were on a date at an amusement park, as Larry had a discount for working there on weekdays. He convinced Iris to go on the most daring rides, and she discovered she really enjoyed roller coasters. The speed, the fear, having Larry there to hold her hand... It was wonderful.

They sat down for lunch outside. Larry ordered a hamburger, and Iris had ordered a hot dog with fries.

"I'm still getting used to this kind of food," she admitted.

"This isn't also your first hot dog ever, is it?" Larry asked worriedly.

"Of course it is," she replied grinning.

Larry's jaw dropped.

"How many firsts are you gonna have with me? Geez..."

Larry nonchalantly took another bite of his hamburger, but he noticed the uncomfortable expression on Iris' face.

"Wait! Hold on! You're not..."

He paused and then whispered the rest of his sentence.

"Iris, are you a virgin?"

Iris tilted her head.

"I'm actually not," she said casually. "Would you want me to be?"

Larry looked truly astonished.

"But aren't you a nun?"

"When I was at university... I tried not to live too differently from when I was a nun, but I did date Wright."

Iris blushed furiously, but she did not have the heart to lie.

"I knew you dated him, but..." Larry sputtered. "Oh, why is he always one step ahead of me?"

Iris giggled.

"Don't worry, at least that's not the case with Mr. Edgeworth, or at least I hope so."

Larry cracked a smile at that.

"Haha, you're right. And they make a good couple, those two."

"Can you believe they've moved in together?" Iris asked wistfully, and she met Larry eyes. Did the future have the same in store for her?

"I know right," Larry responded. "It's not much longer before they get married!"

"I suppose we are getting to that age," Iris conceded, despite the concept of them marrying being strange.

"Yeah," Larry said, but his thoughts about the matter were less clear. "But it's funny, Nick still went ahead with buying a new apartment, I heard."

"Why?"

"He said something about being independent... But it seems a little weird to me that he'd need his own place."

"It's probably just in case."

Larry looked pensive.

"Nah, Nick wouldn't doubt Edgey like that. And they're doing really well..."

"But haven't you noticed? They seem less... in love, somehow."

Iris thought about it, and she wondered if the reunion had caused jealousies to spring up, because of her and Wright's previous relationship. But she hoped that wasn't it. Maya and Edgeworth had patched everything up... Wasn't that good enough?

While Iris could push those thoughts from her head and return to enjoying herself, Edgeworth could not.

He never expected the relationship to be perfect, but he was beginning to have the first inklings of outright doubt after several dire weeks.

Edgeworth was proud with of his career as a prosecutor. He brought justice to criminals, after all. But Wright always managed to get himself emotionally involved in these horrible, gruesome cases, and he wouldn't let it go. The murders disturbed him, and the cases stressed him out. Sometimes it felt like Wright wasn't really there.

And then the issue of Iris and Maya. They talked it over, but as much as the attorney promised that he didn't really love Iris anymore, Edgeworth could never be completely satisfied. Wright was clearly jealous of Larry and Iris dating, and he said their relationship seemed destructive when it clearly wasn't. And Maya was a friend now, and Edgeworth didn't mind, but he started to wonder if Wright had led her on after all.

The problems were just suffocating him. Edgeworth wanted to be able to know for sure he had all of Wright's heart, but he made it difficult. The prosecutor wanted a real, deep commitment.

But perhaps he was part of the problem as well. Edgeworth always had difficulty with emotion, and he knew he was condescending and arrogant at times. He was stubborn, and proud, and he knew it, but try as he might, he could not control it. And Wright was having less and less patience for it.

They argued more and more often. Edgeworth wouldn't have minded simply arguing, because that was part of love. You have to compromise, you can't let one person have all the power. But the fights remained petty, and they escalated. They couldn't argue about what was truly bothering them, so they would battle over other things.

Those perfect moments of pure love- they still existed. But they weren't the same. There was almost always tension between them now.

One afternoon, Edgeworth was complaining about Wright's sloppy living habits while they were eating, and it all began to spiral down.

During the argument, he barely rose his voice, and Wright struggled to have some kind of calm. Edgeworth would later have a hard time remembering exactly what was said. But soon he got too frustrated, and he admitted to his boyfriend that this fight was about something else.

And that was when the accusation rang out, and Edgeworth would have done anything to take the allegation back as soon as it was uttered.

"The thing is, I feel like you aren't completely invested in this relationship. You're obsessed with Iris, and you're obsessed with your job."

"Why don't you just trust me that I _am_ committed?"

"Because I know you! You walked across a fucking burning bridge for Maya, but I'm never your first priority."

Wright remained coldly silent, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I'm sick of this. You're a fucking perfectionist. I'm never good enough, and you can't _deal_ with anything! You always have to be right, you can't just let anything go."

They were both staring at each other from across the table, and Wright stood up.

"Don't leave," Edgeworth said, panicking.

"I love you," Wright muttered, clenching his fists. "And it's a curse."

Edgeworth stood up as well, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking. "We can talk and work this out... Please stay, at least for now..."

**The end. **

**Of this chapter. Duh. Please criticize, this chapter kind of makes me sick to my stomach. Although that could just be how depressing and soap/opera-like it is. **

**Nothing much to say. Enjoy~ **

***bring on the hate bitches***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Adjournment**

"Talk what out, exactly?" Wright asked, crossing his arms. "I think it's pretty much settled."

"I'm sorry I said all that about you, Phoenix, it's not right but it's how I fell. But you know that, for about a month now, we've been dancing around this issue, and we can't anymore. We have to communicate, because right now I feel- just- frustrated."

"Look," Wright said, softening. "I don't think you're a bad person. We've made a lot of good memories together- and I'm sure we _could_ just talk, and we'd be back to normal again. The thing is- I think if we keep going, it can only get worse. It doesn't feel right between us anymore, and I think breaking up would just be for the best."

_Breaking up?_ Did Edgeworth just hear those words? No. No, not now.

"Why doesn't it feel right?" Edgeworth demanded.

"We aren't working. I can tell in my heart that this isn't meant to last. I can't be with you anymore, and I've been thinking about it recently, but after you were honest with me just now...I think it's time."

Edgeworth became aware that tears were flowing freely down his face. This was the first time he had cried in years.

"I don't want you to cry," Wright said quietly. "This is hard enough as it is."

Edgeworth wiped his face gruffly.

"If you don't care enough, then you have a right to leave."

"I do care," Wright protested. "You don't understand, that's not it-"

"There's no need to make me feel better," he shot back icily.

At that, Wright broke down. He was fighting not to let himself cry, and his entire face became ravaged by his devastation.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," he stammered, and then he covered he covered his face with his hand.

Edgeworth approached Wright and took his hand, squeezing it. The attorney hesitated, then embraced him tightly. Edgeworth inhaled the familiar, warm scent.

"I promise we can change it."

Wright abruptly let go.

"No, I don't think we can. We've tried to make things better for a while, and it's not working. There are some things we can't move past. I need to go."

Edgeworth stopped crying precisely at that moment. He knew there was nothing he could say to persuade Wright.

"In that case... There's nothing I can do to keep you. Go pack up, and leave your key on the table."

"Miles, I'm sorry."

Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry too. But I don't want to watch this."

With that, neither of them said anything as he turned away and went to the guest bed room, where he curled up on the bed and muffled his sobs with a pillow.

Edgeworth heard the sound of his front door closing. It was all over now.

...

And so was the ungraceful end of relationship that almost lasted a year. For two weeks, Edgeworth let himself fall apart.

He wouldn't be consoled by anyone. Pearl and Maya insisted on spending time with him a few times, and it was entertaining. Except it couldn't pull him completely form his misery, although the fact Maya hadn't talked to Wright in "forever" was a small consolation. But those two and his career were his only distractions.

There seemed to be heartache everywhere. It hurt to wake up from a nightmare and not be able to hold anyone, it hurt to come home without hearing Wright's voice welcoming him, and it hurt to have the weekends free to himself. His entire life was hollowed out, all at once. Edgeworth longed for it all to come back to him. To turn back time just a couple months or so.

He was angry, at first, that Wright had given up on him and left him. But after days of constantly replaying their conversation in his head, not being able to concentrate on anything else, the truth hit him like a stab in the head. Their relationship had deteriorated. It was almost surprising it had lasted as long as it did. It was hard to understand even for Edgeworth, but a phone call he received cleared everything up quite nicely.

He saw on his cell phone that Larry was calling, having gained the prosecutor's number on one of those horrible double dates. As soon as Edgeworth picked up the phone, Larry was yelling into his ear.

_"Edgey! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!"_

"Hi, Larry... Good to hear for you."

_"I don't even know where to start! You and Nick-"_

"Yeah, we're over. But I refuse to discuss this."

There was a short pause.

_"I hope you're alright, Edgey..."_

"Honestly, I've been better."

_"I'm sorry. But I called to tell you- I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS, HOW THE HELL-"_

"Calm down, just tell me."

_"Only if you want to hear-"_

"I don't think anything could possibly make me feel worse."

_"Okay, so here it is..."_

Edgeworth heard Larry begin to take a deep breath. He waited patiently.

_"Iris left me for Nick!" _

"What?" Edgeworth's brain was racing. How could this be?

_"One day, I just woke up and she was gone! She left a note, saying that things had changed for her... And my heart was like, totally broken. But I _saw_ her with Nick a few days later, just out in the open. I couldn't even bring myself to confront them. But now I just want to beat the crap out of him! For what he did to you and me." _

"Don't. You're better than that," Edgeworth mumbled. He felt numb from disgust.

_"I can't believe our boyfriend and girlfriend got together! Wait... Maybe this is a sign!"_

"A sign of- what exactly?"

_"Maybe I should try experimenting! Women just never work out..."_

In that instant, Edgeworth became seriously worried Larry was going to date him for the sheer joy of shocking Wright and Iris. He would do anything, that man.

"You know what, Larry, if you were anything other than straight I think you'd know."

_"You can't judge me like that!"_ he protested.

Suddenly, the prosecutor felt exhausted. His emotions were becoming to much of a burden.

"Larry, I have to go know."

_"Edgey... I know you. You're not going to live this down easily. Please stay in touch. We're in this together."_

"Thank you, Larry. It means a lot to me. Goodbye."

_"Bye."_

Edgeworth made a decision shortly after that. He couldn't just stay in a place full of memories. He recalled that before dating Wright, he'd been planning another trip out of the country. Not to continue studying foreign legal systems, but to practice in them. He had a duel citizenship between American and Germany, after all, and he's passed the bar exam. It was time.

Leaving was something that Edgeworth did in times of crisis. As he purchased a one way ticket to Germany, he could only feel like a coward. He was running away, and he knew it. But he had to leave it behind. He couldn't let himself picture what Wright was doing at any time- was he happy now? Did he sleep easy at night, sharing his bed with a nun who his best friend was in love with?

This had to stop. Edgeworth needed to close him self off, because he was a gushing pipe of negative emotion and he couldn't handle it. He wasn't going to stop loving Wright anytime soon. He needed to change his life, once and for all.

Court was adjourned. It was going to start again, in a new time, and new place.

But there was one thing left to take care of. Edgeworth gave himself ten days before leaving, and he immediately visited Kurain village, the one place he still had business.

**Damn, that was awfully depressing to write. And yes, it does seem like it's winding down, but trust me, the love story doesn't end here. So don't be a Phoenix Wright, and stay with me. And shout out to my 58 viewers from Germany, is this game even released there? Haha. Love you guys who've kept reading up until now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Guardian At Litem**

Edgeworth arrived at Kurain Village, and was surprised to only see Pearl there waiting for him. She jumped into his arms in an enthusiastic greeting.

"Hi Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Hi, Pearl. Good to see you. But where is Maya?"

"Mystic Maya is conducting a special spring ceremony today," Pearl explained. "Recently she's become more officially the Master of the village."

"I'm glad to hear it," Edgeworth replied, and though he was being sincere, he couldn't help remembering how spring was the perfect season for love. In fact, it was when he fell in love with Wright... and apparently when Wright fell in love with Iris. "She's really growing up, isn't she?"

"I can't believe she's 20 now," Pearl said, biting her thumb. "She's _twice_ my age now."

"You're making me feel old," Edgeworth said, smiling.

Pearl laughed.

"So Mr. Edgeworth, you said... you have something to ask me?"

What he intended to tell Maya was going to have to wait some other time.

"Oh, about that," he replied, nervously attempting to extend his offer as casually as possible. "I was simply wondering if you wanted to come to Germany with me."

Pearl's eyes widened.

"For about a month," Edgeworth added. "Unless we decide we want to stay longer."

Pearl's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You would really take me?"

"Of course I would. You've been a great friend, and I wouldn't want to be alone on vacation."

Pearl grabbed the edge of her dress and twisted in her hand, flustered for a moment.

"So, what do you say?"

Pearl thought for only a short moment before breaking into a huge smile.

"I'd love to go!"

She grapped Edgeworth's arms and started jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much. I'm so excited!"

Edgeworth smiled.

"That's good, because we're leaving tomorrow. Will you be ready?"

"Uhuh," Pearl said, nodding forcefully.

"Allright, that's great. So, what do you want for lunch today.

"I really liked the Italian restaurant we went to with Maya last time."

"Okay. Let's go there."

Pearl took the prosecutor's hand and they walked back to his car to go into town.

"Mr. Edgeworth..." Pearl started to say in a shy voice.

"What is it, Pearl?"'

"I've only really known you for a year, but you've been better to me than my own father."

Edgeworth felt himself feel a twinge of sadness as he remembered his own beloved father, and then Von Karma, who he had also come to love, only to discover his role in what happened that day...

"Pearl," Edgeworth said with a sigh. "the Kurain Channeling School takes care of you now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we can think about it, can't we?"

Pearl didn't say anything, but she appeared to understand. She was intelligent for a girl her age.

They arrived at the car and hopped in, and the conversation started again in a light tone.

Edgeworth was not completely sure how competent of a father figure he could be to Pearl. The closest he'd come to caring for children had been volunteering as a guardian at litem in a few cases, mostly as favors to fellow prosecutors.

But looking at Pearl, there was some strange part of him that wanted to try. And he knew that she was the only person left who could come with him and make him feel better.

They had lunch, content, and while Pearl didn't think much of the arrangement, Edgeworth contemplated his future, but Pearl quickly brought him back to the present.

...

Iris and Wright knew from the start their relationship was one full of sin. But they didn't care, because it felt right. Maybe they were endgame after all.

Being with Edgeworth never felt like this... It never felt this wild and free, it never felt so purely intoxicating. Neither of them ever complained, there were no misunderstandings. They just seem to completely click. Wright didn't feel suffocated for once, he and Iris just went with the flow and had fun. They always made each other feel happier, no matter what.

The chemistry between them was ever present. They could hardly go two seconds acting friendly, the atmosphere between them was constantly charged with sexual tension.

Yes, it was perfect. Wright had thought Edgeworth was perfect, but Iris was proving him wrong at every turn.

One Saturday morning, the couple woke up after an intense night, but Iris made it clear she was far from done. Wright woke up with her lying on top of him, her legs straddled around his hips.

"Good morning," Wright said quietly, still in a haze of sleep.

"Good morning," Iris replied. "You look tired."

"Hmmm, we didn't sleep much last night."

Iris laughed.

"We have better things to do," she said, seductive and sweet at the same time.

She raised herself up, but continued to sit dangerously close to Wright's crotch. She put her hands on Wright's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye.

The attorney was mesmerized looking at her body. She was soft curves all over, from her breasts to her waist to her hips. Her hair was unbraided for once, flowing freely down her shoulders. She was glorious.

Iris took one hand and massaged a breast in circular motions. Wright was staring, completely captivated. He watched as her hand brushed against her nipple, and she made a small moan. She switched to the other twin, working it a little more forcefully. She lowered herself slightly and shook her tits, teasing the attorney. She then circled a nipple with her finger before pinching it, and she inhaled sharply.

"I can't take this anymore," Wright managed to articulate through his arousal.

He turned on his side, causing Iris to fall gently on the bed, and place himself on top of her. Wright took over playing with her rack for her, and he sucked on her nipples, alternating every once in a while to give each equal attention, Iris' groans spurring him on.

Iris began to apply feather-light touches to Wright's cock, slowly building up to a slow stroke.

"No, not yet," he insisted. He halted his assault on her chest and crawled downwards. He had to delay the act as much as possible.

Wright felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was Edgeworth who had taught him that. No- he had to stop thinking about him. Every once in a while, he couldn't help himself, but that didn't make it right. He reminded himself that Iris was all that mattered.

Wright immediately placed his lips on her pussy, driving the unwelcome thoughts out of his head, immersing himself in the dark and musky taste. He kissed the folds of her nether region desperately, and she cried out.

"Phoenix- Oh- it feels so good."

Wright loved how vocal she was. He dragged his tongue across what he knew was her clit, causing her to scream. He sucked on the area gently, careful to keep her wanting more. He then inserted a finger into her entrance. He pumped it in and out while swirling it around.

"More..."

Wright added another finger, and sucked just a little harder, causing her to scream.

"I'm going to come," she yelled.

She didn't break her promise. Within seconds she came, and Wright felt her convulsing around his fingers. He withdrew, and he went back up to take her soft lips in his.

"Iris, I wanna fuck you so bad," he told Iris in a low voice.

"Then fuck me in the asshole," she answered boldly.

Wright breathed. This was the first time she had made such a request. He almost wanted to cry. Did Iris not realize you needed lube for that? And worse, did she think he would like it, being who he was? And more disturbingly- did she really think he was the top with someone like Edgeworth?

The attorney pretended to be unfazed.

"Oh, no, I need you to feel this, Iris."

"Hmmm. Hurry up then," Iris said, smiling.

With that, Wright smoothly thrusted into her, relishing the feeling of her cunt's hot, slick walls wrapped around his cock. Iris gasped.

"You always feel so fucking amazing..." He said, kissing her deeply.

He thrusted slowly at first, remembering to savor the simple feeling of skin on skin. Iris took it upon herself to rub her clit. She threw her head back in a way that was completely irresistible for Wright. He increased his pace, and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, groaning at the new depth of his dick inside her.

"Shit- I'm going to come soon," he whispered.

"Me too."

Wright couldn't contain himself anymore. He went faster, harder, reveling in the friction. He and Iris were both crying out in ecstasy.

Iris climaxed again, and she repeated Wright's name over and over again as she rode it out. Her pussy clenched around Wright's dick, and he let himself achieve his release. His entire body was shaking as he unleashed his seed into her.

They both lay there for a few minutes, kissing lightly. Wright's brain was foggy with happiness now, but a little part of him felt strange.

This was the first inkling of doubt he'd had about Iris. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was bothered by Iris' request.

And then he realized all that he was holding back. How him and Iris used to love doing it like dogs, but now he didn't dare ask. He didn't want her to think she was dating a fa-

It suddenly all came crashing down. The memories. Memories of tying Edgeworth up in velvet handcuffs, of the fancy meal he had made Wright for his birthday. The massages that they gave each after a long day, and the baths they took together. Wright making Edgeworth's hair look like his own. Whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

It was a world of happiness that Iris, despite her perfection, could not bring back to him. She could give him her kind of love, tremendous and suffocating and possessive and needy, but somehow fulfilling in its own way.

Wright hushed all these thoughts. He wondered why he had to regret his choice now of all times.

It was over. For better or for worse, this was the way things were now. He was estranged from Larry, from Maya, from Pearl, and from the man he had loved, and he hated it, but this was still his choice.

Looking at Iris, Wright assured himself this was right. In the future, they could have a family. But for the first time, he didn't completely believe this assertion.

...

Edgeworth and Pearl got out of a taxi, carrying suitcases. Today was the day they went to Germany. They walked towards the airport.

"Okay, Pearl, we talked about this already, but remember to say that I'm your father. They have no way of checking."

"Yep! We look alike already, dont we?"

Pearl turned to look at Edgeworth, scrutinizing his features.

"Maybe you are my dad!"

Edgeworth laughed, before feeling strange.

"Uh, Pearl, I think I'm a little too young."

"No! It means you would've had me when you were... seventeen!"

The prosecutor imagined himself when he was seventeen dating a Morgan Fey well into her forties... Disgusting.

Pearl caught the expression on Edgeworth's face.

"Oh, that is young, isn't it..." she said, disappointed.

As they entered the airport, Pearl grilled him on details of their travel. She wanted to know where they would be staying, what German food was like, how her name sounded in German...

Noticing Pearl wanted to know everything, Edgeworth decided to warn her about something.

"By the way... I think I'll want to visit my sister."

Pearl gasped.

"Miss von Karma! But-"

"I know you hate her. But I have something to discuss with her."

"Okay... About what?"

"My own dad," Edgeworth answered in his best poker face.

Pearl did not dare inquire further. She simply nodded.

"Don't worry," Edgeworth said, smiling. "It's going to be fun. Germany is a beautiful country. But we all have dirty work to take care of, sometimes."

"That's true," Pearl said thoughtfully, reminded of the intricacies of her own family situation.

After an uneventful journey through customs and luggage checking and security, the two were on the plane. Pearl was ecstatic to be flying for the first time ever. They took off, and Edgeworth had to quiet Pearl down.

"Look, Mr. Edgeworth! Everything's getting so small!"

"It's interesting, isn't it?"

He smiled. Edgeworth didn't have Wright anymore, but he was slowly rebuilding himself. He was feeling less pain as the days went by, and most of all, he was finding new dimension in his life, apart from romantic relationships and his career.

For Edgeworth, things could only get better.

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I updated, but this was a long and for some reason difficult chapter to write, mostly b/c of the hetero lemon. But I'm back from the dead now, and this is longest I hope I take to write a single chapter. **

**Have you noticed the chapters get longer and longer? Is that annoying? It kind of flows for me personally, since I get more and more immersed in the story. **

**I'm not sure why, but I've always had the idea of a Edgeworth being a father figure to Pearl. He has his own daddy issues, clearly, so it just seems to fit. Not sure how popular that'll be, though. **

**And Wright is a douchebag! Is redemption even possible at this point? **

**Don't blame Iris though, she's kind of new to life in general, I'm not trying to demonize her. Although doesn't she seem she'd be a clingy girlfriend?**

**I need to shut up now. Love you guys~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Turnabout**

"So we're going to Frankfurt, then... Cologne?" Pearl asked quietly, a quizzical expression on her face.

They had taken an evening flight, and it was now morning. They had both barely slept, Edgeworth being used to private jets. But he had recently sold it, which was perhaps a rash decision, but its maintenance and hiring the crew had taken up too much unnecessary time for an indulgence he didn't use too often. And recently the prosecutor had been more in the mood to give to charity, for some reason.

"You remembered. Yes, and we'll be taking a train to Cologne. That's where I have an apartment," Edgeworth responded, a little groggy but otherwise in good spirits.

"I can't believe there's a real city called Cologne," Pearl commented, briefly biting her thumb. "It sounds so silly to name it after man perfume."

Edgeworth laughed.

"No, 'man perfume' is named after Cologne, where it was invented."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Which makes me very attached to the city."

Pearl giggled.

"Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't be anywhere if he didn't smell expensive, after all."

"Very true," Edgeworth said with a smile, although unfortunately Pearl wasn't too far off. "Although Cologne has many other nice qualities."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to see."

They arrived at Frankfurt around lunch time, and almost as soon as they got off the plane they had lunch, and Edgeworth was sure to buy them both Frankfurter sausages.

"So does every city in Germany have something awesome named after it?" Pearl asked, mystified as she consumed the sausage.

"No, it's just a coincidence Frankfurt is the closest international airport to Cologne, so we get to visit both."

"But isn't there something about Berlin being a jelly doughnut?"

Edgeworth laughed, shaking his head. She was an interesting child, in the best way.

"A berliner is in fact a filled pastry. But not every city in this country is named like that..."

They took the train to Cologne shortly afterwards, and Pearl was slightly frightened being around so many people who spoke a different language. Luckily, Edgeworth was there to protect her. Pearl was almost constantly clutching his arm.

They arrived, and it was evening. Edgeworth took them to an expensive restaurant, where the pair was strangely received, and many stared at Pearl's outfit and hair the whole time she was eating. But it was quite enjoyable, all the same.

Afterwards, they went to Edgeworth's apartment, where Pearl realized this humble apartment was a penthouse suite on a skyscraper overlooking the entire city. Pearl was amazed at the view. If she didn't know already, now she was absolutely certain this vacation was going to be an experience of a lifetime.

...

Wright had done a lot of thinking recently, but he still didn't have any answers. He loved Iris, he knew that, but... Something was wrong with him, with his state of mind. The repercussions of his decision were catching up with him.

He just needed to talk to Edgeworth, he decided. Not that it was possible. And his friends who knew Edgeworth wouldn't talk to him either. He was left with Gumshoe. Wright had his number on a piece of paper, probably on some occasion when everyone went out after a case was finished. What for, he had no idea, all the detective said was, "in case you need anything, pal,". Wright called him while Iris was in the shower, just in case. He sat on his bed while calling, when after a few rings Gumshoe picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi. It's Phoenix."

_"Hey, Nick. What's up?"_

"It's about Edgeworth..."

_"Oh, I heard you left him. What was that about?"_

"I... don't want to talk about it."

_"So what did you want to tell me?"_

"I was wondering if you could tell him something"

_"I would, except he's in Germany now, for about a month."_

"What?! Oh..."

_"I could call him if you want."_

"No, it's okay."

_"Are _you_ okay, pal?"_

"Of course. By the way, about the case-"

They discussed Wright's current case for a while before Wright hung up. He suddenly felt Iris' mouth on his neck. He smiled.

"Hi, Iris," he said, turning his head to see Iris wet and naked besides being wrapped in a towel.

"Who was that?"

Iris climbed onto the bed.

"Just Gumshoe," Wright said dismissively.

He was praying she hadn't heard.

"I overheard your conversation," she said sadly, and Wright wanted to disappear into the floor.

"Iris, let me explain-"

"No, don't. I know what you were trying to do..."

"It's not what you think it-"

"Why is this still an issue for you?" Iris interrupted. "I feel like I can't trust at all you anymore!" she exclaimed

"Of course you can trust me, all I was doing was trying to talk to him. I just need closure, Iris."

"You should already have closure. You left him for me, don't you get it?"

"Iris, I love you! But I've ruined so much of my life, and I need to move on."

"Reconnect with your friends, then! Don't go near Edgeworth. It's not good for you, and it's not good for _us_."

Phoenix shook his head.

"I don't know if I can..."

"He was a jerk to you. Remember that."

"And I was a jerk to him."

Iris bit her lip.

"It's over. Just stop it," she muttered angrily.

Iris suddenly grabbed Wright's phone and threw it across the room, causing it to hit with a loud impact that certainly . Wright did not react, he simply put his hand on her shoulder as tears begun to well in her eyes. He kissed her cheek, attempting to placate her.

"Make it up to me, Phoenix," she demanded.

He kissed her, trying to make her feel everything she wasn't letting him say. She took his hand and guided it to the top of her towel, which Wright slipped off.

This was probably the worst sleepover since they started dating. Wright hated this sex, he hated how Iris used it as a distraction, as a way to fix everything.

In the end, Wright could only hold her in his arms, relieved she had her usual sweet smile on her face.

"I never loved Larry," she declared. "It's only you."

It was easy for Iris, then, to be with him, so that part was explained. But at the same time, Wright questioned at this point how much she cared about him.

In fact, at this point, everything he thought he knew for certain was being questioned in his mind.

...

Edgeworth truly loved Cologne, besides its name. It was a city that was heavily bombed during the second world war, 95% of its population being killed over the course of 262 air raids. As much of the historical buildings as possible had been restored, combined with modern buildings and skyscrapers, all built around the lovely Rhine River.

For Edgeworth, it was surely a pleasant place to work from, but it was an even better vacation from work. It was a place that had essentially come back to life, and Edgeworth felt inspired to rebuild himself just like Cologne rebuilt itself.

The prosecutor was suddenly reminded of Phoenix Wright and his tendency to turn it all around during a trial. He had a talent for rising from the ashes, it seemed. He had Iris immediately after leaving Edgeworth.

No, he couldn't think like that. This was the wrong time to be bitter. He was feeling better, recently, he was feeling revived. And he was glad to have Pearl here. He tried his best to entertain her, and at least she seemed to appreciate it, especially the museums.

But today, after a week in Germany, Edgeworth had to attend to important matters. He had mailed a letter to Franziska's office, and now they were meeting up at their childhood home in the country. Edgeworth and Pearl were driving in a rented car.

"I'm nervous," Pearl mumbled.

"If it makes you feel better, so am I."

They arrived at the house, and the first thing Pearl did when she got off the car was stand there and gawk. It was a mansion even bigger than Edgeworth's house, and ridiculously pretentious, especially for a house located on a lonely dirt road. The front was a huge, open lawn, with not so much of a fence as a short stone wall in the front, and a few classic Roman statues dotting the green. The mansion itself was heavily ornamented with swirling accents and fluted columns. There was a paved road to the enormous front door.

"This... is where you grew up?" Pearl asked in awe. It was nothing like her home.

"Not exactly. This is where I lived starting when I was nine years old," Edgeworth clarified.

In a way, this is where he originally was reborn, under a new family. And here he was returning, ready to make peace with it.

Pearl was about to speak when they noticed a sleek black car pull up, and Franziska von Karma herself stepped out, haughty as usual, holding a manilla evelope. But there seemed to be a solemness to her face, and Pearl wondered why.

"Hello, Edgeworth, Pearl," she said, nodding at each of them. They greeted her in return.

"So, Miles Edgeworth, after a few years, I believe it's time to discuss Papa's will," she said, a small broken smile on her face despite her even tone.

Pearl understood now. She took Edgeworth's hand.

"Yes, we should. But how about taking a tour of the house?" the prosecutor suggested.

Franziska nodded.

"Neither of us have been here for a while, haven't we?"

They made their way up the path, and Franziska took out a large key and opened the door for them.

They entered a circular room, and Pearl noticed the incredibly intricate geometric tile pattern on the floor and the fresco on the ceiling. She was beginning to give in to the feeling this was all a dream.

They walked through the house a while, and Edgeworth and Franziska occasionally mentioned to Pearl where a certain thing was from and why it was expensive, or they brought up something that happened they remembered in a certain place. It was almost sweet, until Edgeworth started being a touch sentimental.

"It's really just as lonely as always," Edgeworth commented, staring around the wide open space of a ballroom. The house was filled with no life besides memories.

Franziska twitched her whip, causing it to crack in the air, the sound echoing around the room.

"I've had enough. Only foolishly foolish fools would foolishly feel foolish emotions of nostalgia," she declared.

Pearl glared at Edgeworth, pleading for them to hurry up and leave.

"Well, then let's discuss the will. It's been long enough since papa died," Edgeworth said passively.

That seemed to touch another nerve in the young woman.

"He didn't _die_. They killed him."

"And he murdered my father."

Franziska clicked her tongue.

"They should not have murdered him in return, then. Do you not think so?"

Edgeworth shrugged.

"It is not my decision."

Franziska scowled, and she said nothing as she handed Edgeworth the manilla envelope. He read it carefully, but he sucked in his breath when he was finished.

"So all this-" Edgeworth gestured to the house. "It's mine, just like that?"

"Whaaaat?" Pearl interjected. "Mr. Edgeworth inherits the mansion?"

"For some reason, he does," Franziska said bitterly. "You were everything Papa wanted, it seems."

Edgeworth shook his head.

"I haven't believed for a while... That he might have cared about me as more than a successful prosecutor."

Franziska's eyes seemed pitying.

"He did raise you for a while," she said quietly.

Pearl was, meanwhile, was unsure how to react.

"You know, Franziska..." Edgeworth began, hesitating. "We've been estranged since Papa's death, and I don't want to be anymore. We need to leave this behind. And I think you should have this house, since I don't see any way I could use it."

Franziska smiled.

"I hope we can move past this too. But I don't think that's fair if one of us owns it. It would be much more practical to sell it and split the money."

"Deal."

The two discussed a few more legal matters regarding their inheritance, and a fair agreement was decided upon.

They ended up walking throughout the entire house, and they ended up in the garden, which was the only place that seemed in actual disarray. No one was there to maintain it, so the plants had all grown into each other. But it was a nice day, and they were all glad to be outside and be able to stare at the bare horizon of the countryside.

"By the way, what the hell happened with you and Phoenix Wright?" Franziska interrogated.

Pearl laughed.

"Franny said hell..." she said softly, but Edgeworth ignored her.

"How did you know about it?" he demanded.

"Gumshoe, of course. He called me about it."

"Why...?"

"Do I look like I know why, fool? But I take it you two are no longer an item."

"N-no, we aren't. It didn't work out, and he left me for Iris."

"Oh, I didn't know about that part," she said in mild surprise. "I wouldn't have taken the fool as that kind of person."

"Me neither," Edgeworth responded. He really didn't want to talk about this. Pearl took his hand.

"I'm sorry," Franziska stammered. "I'm sure it's difficult. Have you... talked to him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Maybe you should. For closure. I always seek closure at the end of relationships."

Pearl shook her head. She was burning to finally say something. "What he did was really bad, and I don't want him to be our friend ever again!"

Franziska looked surprised.

"I'm assuming you mean, you and Maya and Miles haven't talked to him?"

"Yep," Pearl said curtly.

Franziska glanced at Edgeworth, and she seemed pained.

"It's a little hard to say this, because I always will want revenge. But I think there's one thing Papa had to teach us, and that's you should forgive bastards if you don't want them to bother you constantly."

Edgeworth sighed. Pearl crossed her arms defensively, but she could not argue with Franziska's point.

"I think I might agree with you," he said hesitantly. "I would kind of like things to turn around in my life, right now... with you, and with Phoenix, and just... with everything."

...

Edgeworth was on the plane with Pearl headed home, and he looked at the window. He thought about the conversation he was going to have with Wright. Unbeknownst to him, Wright was thinking of him at that exact moment. The difference was, Edgeworth didn't miss Wright, and Edgeworth didn't need him anymore.

**Ugh, I feel like this story has made a complete 180 turn... Trying not to make it too dark! But I like it, and I hope you do too. **

**BTW, I have been planning the threesome for a while, but I thought at first it was going to happen while Edgeworth and Wright were dating, then I decided a) it was a waste of time b) Edgeworth would've never said yes. I'm sorry, he wouldn't. But it is definitely still coming... although probably in a less scandalous way.**

**Hey, "Toilet", if you're reading this... You're awesome. That is all. **

**Here's a little secret... I had most of the plot of this story planned out already beyond a few twists, but I don't even know how it's gonna end yet, although it's narrowed down to only a few options. This is what we call irresponsible authorship. Endings are actually the hardest part for me... Isn't it so hard to let the story go?**

**Have a nice day people 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Verdict, Part 1  
**

Iris didn't sleep peacefully at night anymore. She felt like something was hunting her down slowly for all her wrongs toward men. Larry, and Phoenix, and even Edgeworth. She had done them all wrong.

Iris didn't mean to. In her mind, she justified it all for so long. It was okay to leave Larry because he wasn't serious about their relationship at all, it was okay to advise Phoenix to leave Edgeworth for her because she loved Phoenix more, and it was okay to occasionally be suspicious of Phoenix because he clearly still had feelings for Edgeworth.

But no. None of it was okay. But she couldn't take it back.

She could almost never sleep, so haunted by how wrong she had made everyone's life. But once she feel asleep, her dreams were often haunting.

But nothing could have prepared her for tonight's dream.

She was lying on the floor, wearing nothing but her pale pink nightgown. Iris immediately stood up, disoriented, and she noticed a bed with black satin sheets. On top of it, Wright and Edgeworth were sitting down, completely naked, and kissing each other passionately. Edgeworth had his hands around Wright's waist, and Wright's hands were sliding around Edgeworth's neck and chest.

"What are you doing!?" she demanded in a frightened voice. But a part of her was also turned on. The two of them were beautiful, and beautiful together.

They broke apart, and Wright smiled at her.

"Come on, Iris. Won't you join us?" he teased.

But Edgeworth was not so lighthearted. He looked at her in a way that was so... But no, he couldn't be.

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

Iris panicked, and looked around the room, but it was too dark to see anything.

And then, without warning, Edgeworth approached her. He cupped her face, and bent down to kiss her.

Her first reflex was to pull away, but she didn't. Edgeworth was perfect- but he was a dream, after all.

When their lips separated, Edgeworth was still giving her that deep stare. He grabbed her nightgown, and it ripped easily in his hands, falling to the floor in tatters. Iris breathed as she was, in one movement, completely nude, and both men were looking her up and down.

Edgeworth took her hands and pulled her gently to the bed, and she did not resist one bit. Iris was thoroughly seduced.

But Edgeworth would not be caught dead doing any of this.

Iris was laid down in the middle of the enormous bed, and Wright began to lick her stomach. Edgeworth watched intently. The attorney made his way down, and Iris sighed as he found her womanhood. Her boyfriend was always a good pussy eater. Iris was in paradise. But some strange side of her seemed to be unleashed all of a sudden.

"Let me suck you, Miles."

Edgeworth smirked and did as she said. He crawled on top of her, his cock dangling in her mouth. She took it and did her best with it as Edgeworth bobbed in and out of her. It was amazing, being pleasured while doing her best to pleasure. They were just teasing for now, but when Wright occasionally flicked by just the perfect place, Iris would go harder on Edgeworth, in a sort of natural rhythm. Iris noticed that Wright was touching himself as well.

Eventually, Edgeworth pulled out of her.

"I need to save up for the main event..." he purred. "But Phoenix, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Oh, yes," Iris whispered. "I need you inside me."

"I know you want to be inside me, Phoenix" Iris purred. "You should go ahead."

"Turn over first," he demanded.

Iris was only too delighted, and she put herself on all fours, her ass pointed in the air. Wright plunged his dick into her, and she inhaled.

"Oh, gods."

She then continued to blow Edgeworth, but it was admittedly easier in this position. She took one hand and rubbed his balls roughly while almost totally consuming his cock in her mouth, before coming back up and lightly licking the tip. Edgeworth cried out at this violent onslaught of sensations. Wright fucked Iris harder and rubbed her clit with a finger, spurring her on further.

When the prosecutor came close to coming, he with drew himself from Iris's mouth and went behind Wright before fucking him, causing Wright to let out a loud groan. Iris loved being taken by him when he was completely overwhelmed with sensations and was driving into her unsteadily.

Their groans rose in unison as the intensity only heightened. Iris came first, falling down onto the bed exhausted, sighing in satisfaction, eyeing the two lawyers fucking with a certain curiosity.

By now they were fucking like complete animals, and Edgeworth pumped Wright's cock until the attorney also gave in to his orgasm, grunting as he released his load.

Edgeworth was not yet finished, and he went over to Iris. He took her tits in his hands and rubbed them sensually.

"I'd like to fuck these."

"Go ahead."

He straddled his waist, and then squeezed her twins until they wrapped around his length. Wright watched enraptured as Edgeworth gyrated. Before long, he was shooting seed all over her chest, neck and face.

The last thing Iris remembered before waking up was her feeling of ultimate fulfillment.

She also remembered the little thought in the back of her mind that she finally understood what Wright saw in Edgeworth, and what made them wonderful together.

And she wondered if she loved Wright enough to set him free.

...

Iris would've normally woken up and stayed in bed a little longer, since she only had a part time job as a waitress in the afternoon and evening. But unfortunately, this was not one of those days. Because when she woke up, Wright and Edgeworth were sleeping on either side of her.

She could not help it. Iris screamed. This was not real.

Both lawyers woke up, astounded.

"Iris?!" Wright asked, concerned. "Iris, are you okay?"

Iris looked at him, and then at Edgeworth. They both had comfortable expressions.

Then Iris realized her head was pounding. And it came back to her.

Iris sighed.

"This was a terrible idea."

Wright wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhhh."

Iris remembered the decision to let Wright talk to Edgeworth once he returned from Germany. But on one condition: that they could have dinner together at Wright's place afterwards. She wanted to talk as a group, and apologize. She accomplished everything she wanted, except by the end of the night they had all gotten a little drunk. And there they were, naked in the same bed. Iris wanted to melt into the floor.

"Just...what the hell was I thinking?"

Wright rocked her back and forth playfully.

"It's okay baby," he told her quietly.

"And, um. It was certainly an experience," Edgeworth said awkwardly. "And not at all bad one- at least for me."

Iris knew she'd sunk to an entire new low in an attempt to hold onto Wright. Everything crazy she'd been doing all along was to win him, and it was destroying her, and it certainly hurt him.

But at the same time, the night had been amazing, even if Iris was still not sure how real the dream was.

"No, I agree with you," she said sadly, slipping out of Wright's embrace. She rummaged through her section of Wright's drawers and slipped them on as quickly as she could. She left her hair messy

"Last night was- pretty fun, surprisingly. But waking up is just slightly awkward. But I have to go right now."

Iris scurried out of that room and out of the house, and she felt remorseful knowing that the only way she could bring herself to say goodbye was by lying.

She was going back to Hazakura, after all. It felt like the right time.

As for Wright and Edgeworth, Iris did not want to force anything. But she hoped that it would work out in spite of the damage she'd done. Iris truly loved Wright, and that just made this more painful, but she their love wasn't the right one.

It had been an amazing few months living outside the temple, but Iris felt like she had lost herself along the way. What she had truly needed had been there the entire time.

...

And that was exactly how Wright was feeling the moment Iris left the room and he and Edgeworth were both naked in his bed. And it felt miserable. He had already left Edgeworth for Iris, and reversing it was not an option.

He was just screwed, in other words.

Wright did not stay silent for long, though.

"Well... it's even more awkward she left."

Edgeworth gave him a strange look, then he sighed.

"There are no good ways to wake up from a threesome, are there?"

"Haha, I guess not... But I really should get changed."

Wright carefully got up and began to get dressed, and Edgeworth averted his eyes politely.

"So was this was the first time you did this?" Wright asked, looking in the mirror and making sure he dressed himself slightly correctly.

"No, actually. But the first one involving a woman," Edgeworth replied.

Wright's eyes widened, and he turned back to look at the attorney.

"You've done threesomes? What?"

Edgeworth looked a little smug.

"Well, you know, college. Things happen."

Wright rolled his eyes.

"I guess just not for me."

"Well, either way, it happened now."

Wright nodded, but then he realized he was curious about something.

"Hey, Miles, was it weird being sexual with Iris?"

Edgeworth stared off into the distance.

"Honestly, it didn't feel like anything. It wasn't as awful as I thought it would be, but it was still trash."

Wright could've sworn Edgeworth's eyes began to fill with tears. The attorney calmly picked Edgeworth's clothes off the floor and handed them to him, wondering if both of them missed their sex life as much as he did.

"Thanks," he said, and he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

When Edgeworth came back, Wright was making the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now."

Wright walked him to the door, and opened it.

"It's nice we got to talk," Wright said, trying to remain optimistic.

"Yes, it was. But I'm not going to lie, it's complicating."

Edgeworth fully met Wright's eyes for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"I'm not sure when we'll be talking again. But have a nice day."

"You too."

Edgeworth simply walked into the hallway, closing the door.

Wright thought that maybe this was a proper goodbye to their relationships. But no, it couldn't be!

The attorney walked back into his bedroom, and finished cleaning everything up. He felt like giving up on his life at this point.

The rest of the day was a complete blur of misery, but the next day, he received a bittersweet call from Iris that changed everything.

...

Edgeworth was, at the present time, a complete wreck of confusion. He had spent three months alone, and he was beginning to think that everything was getting better, besides the fact he wanted closure from Wright.

But now that he got "closure" in the form of a long, long conversation and a three-person sexual encounter, he realized that he had gotten more than he bargained for.

He didn't even know how he felt about Wright anymore. He just felt like a weight was on his shoulders, the weight of wishing everything could have turned out differently. The feeling that, just maybe, he was still in love with Wright, that he had completely failed himself.

This had to be solved once and for all.

Edgeworth doesn't remember well how the meeting happened, but it was agreed that they would meet at the park. They didn't even discuss between themselves why they were meeting. They knew.

Wright mentioned that Iris had left him, and this made Edgeworth somehow even more nervous.

What was going to happen, he had no idea, but the prosecutor had sense this was the time where the verdict had to be reached.

What would become of the two of them... now?

**That's melodramatic. **

**Why wouldn't calling yourself Toilet and leaving an thoughtful comment be awesome?**

**Oh, and a three way relationship is never happening. Unfortunately, the threesome is just for the sex and the weirdness factor.**

**I never thought of Iris as a bitch. She just ended up being one. **

**commence rant:**

**She's hasn't lived in the normal world before, and I think she feels kind of lonely and isolated. She never had a real job, or went to school, or anything. And I don't think she truly loves Wright in a normal way, he was the first guy she ever got to know, really, and she cares about him a lot but it kind of turns into an unhealthy obsession. She would do anything to win him back again, and she doesn't care he had a relationship with a guy but it makes her really insecure and jealous. She tries to really hold on to him, but obviously that behavior is annoying as fuck. And I think in this chapter she kind of finds some sort of redemption, but obviously she can't fix everything. THE END. **

**I finally figured out the ending! I hope someone out there is excited. I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but guess what, we have the end and the epilogue. DUH.**

**Have a nice day people! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Verdict, Part 2**

"Hi," Edgeworth said, trying to speak past the lump in his throat. He sat next to Wright on the bench, keeping a careful distance. Wright greeted him in return, and Edgeworth barely heard him above the rushing of his own thoughts.

"I almost thought we were finished," the prosecutor murmured.

"Is that what you came here for? To get rid of me?"

The attorney had his best poker face on, and he spoke delicately.

"I don't-" Edgeworth faltered. "I do wish that could've been the last time I talked to you. But it seems I just can't stay away from you completely."

"Actually, though, what more is there to say?" Wright asked, dejected. "Iris sure threw us for a loop, but does it even matter anymore? You don't want to see me ever again."

"Yes, Iris certainly changed things. But I also will never understand why you chose her."

Edgeworth felt emotion boiling up inside him, and he forced himself to calm down.

"I tried to explain! Miles, we were falling apart, and it got to be too much. It was easier with her, because our love wasn't deep. I know you don't understand, but it scared me so much, that commitment to you. I knew it would hurt you though, so I hoped you wouldn't find out. But Larry broke his promise, and he told me how upset you were."

Edgeworth bit his lip. The bitterest thoughts were surfacing.

"Was it satisfying to you not being stared at in public? Because she was a girl?"

Wright looked straight into Edgeworth's eyes for a moment without speaking. It was enough to make Edgeworth question everything, and he hated that.

"Yes. It was easier because of that, too."

"So you admit it," Edgeworth stated. He was surprised by Wright's directness but he remained skeptical.

"I do. You still know me well, I guess."

Edgeworth couldn't decide whether this answer made him feel better or worse. Fuck, why couldn't he decide on anything?

He let out a long sigh.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly. "But I think you know why we really need to talk."

"Because now we're both single and we don't know what to do with ourselves?"

Edgeworth was candid in return.

"No, because we had some interesting sex a week ago, and we talked through a lot of issues, and now we're both single and I honestly don't know how close to you I want to be anymore, _especially_ after all you've done to me... what we've done to each other, really," Edgeworth corrected. He couldn't ignore everything he'd done, either, despite how ashamed he felt about his mistakes.

"It's not anyone's fault," Wright commented assertively before pausing again. It was terrifically frightening how strong, how unwavering yet gentle this man was in his convictions.

"I knew neither of us had bad intentions.," he continued. "We made mistakes... it happens to the best of us. And by chance, Iris got involved, and things just happened that way."

Edgeworth distractedly stared at his surroundings. He was reminded of the reunion that took place in this very park. On further reflection, it was probably that reunion that was the beginning of the end.

"I agree. It wasn't that either of us were messed up. But maybe... it has more to do with the fact we just weren't meant to be."

Wright breathed deeply.

"So this time you're the on giving up on us?"

Why did this man know exactly the right words the say? The words that would sting the most, the ones that would make Edgeworth do anything for him?

The prosecutor shook his head.

"I don't know anymore! And what do _you_ want?"

Wright's fingers squeezed the edge of the park bench.

"I want, most of all, for both of us to let go of all this pain and anger and regret, and for us to live at peace again. But I also want us to go back to the way we were."

"I wish we could, Phoenix," Edgeworth said morosely. "But it's too late."

Wright's eyes widened.

"But you want it. That's all it takes. Didn't you tell me once... Not to be afraid of getting hurt? Because nothing that doesn't hurt it worth it. And I know that now, Iris taught me that."

Edgeworth felt himself breaking down.

"I can't resist you, you know. It's an unhealthy obsession," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Then don't bother."

Wright slowly stretched out his hand towards Edgeworth's, and he impulsively took it. At the touch, an ocean of beautiful memories came flooding back. The two lawyers turned towards each other fully for the first time for the entire conversation.

"I love you," the attorney said emphatically. "And I'll do anything to make it right."

If anyone else, _anyone else_ had said those words, Edgeworth wouldn't have believed it. But it was Wright, and those were the most lovely words that had ever fallen upon his ears...

"I love you too," he replied simply. That was all he needed to say, before Wright leaned in slowly, probing, making sure it was okay. And Edgeworth's answer was to capture his face with his free hand and move in until their lips made contact.

It was always that one single, perfect kiss that brought them together, saying more than words could ever say, causing fate to change its course once again. Just one chaste, brief kiss.

At its end, Edgeworth realized that he had no choice but fall into this trap. He had kissed Wright in front of Iris, and then kissed her, but both were just worlds of longing. But this was everything right now. And he could never turn away from it.

Then he realized that they were in public, and the sun was just starting to get low.

"Phoenix. As much as I want you, I'm scared to start this again."

"Why?" the attorney asked, anguished.

"I can't stand the thought of having the same thing happen twice."

"Then just trust me," Wright said, taking both of his hands and squeezing them tightly. "Trust me that I know better now."

Edgeworth nodded, and felt tears prickle his eyes.

"I trust you. And I need you."

Wright rested his head on the prosecutor's shoulder, and pulled him close.

"Come home with me," he pleaded. "Tell me about all of your life that I've missed. I almost don't want you out of my sight anymore," he said, chuckling lightly. But it only emphasized the gravity of the situation.

"Okay. We do have a lot of catching up to do."

Edgeworth smiled. He had no idea what the future held, and he felt like he was standing on shaky ground. But at least he was standing again.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three amazing years had passed since that second reunion in the park.

And today was the day that every little girl at heart dreamed of- her wedding to Mr. Right, or in this case, Mr. Wright.

Edgeworth was in the tent set up just for everyone's preparation. He was the last one left, and he stared at himself in the mirror, amused at seeing himself in a black suit over his usual red one.

"Are you ready?" called a familiar snarky voice. The prosecutor noticed Franziska in the mirror and turned around.

"I suppose I am."

"Just between us... No second thoughts?"

Edgeworth chuckled.

"None whatsoever."

"I like that answer," she said, smiling, satisfied. "But does life commitment really not scare you?"

"Not at all. But this elaborate ceremony certainly does," Edgeworth responded sincerely. Especially the fact Wright's parents were here to be congenial but overbearing.

"Well, I'm glad we can get this dull affair over with. We all knew this day was coming."

"Did you now?" Edgeworth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I occasionally thought he was an asshole. But I am..."

"Yes?"

"I'm happy for you," she stammered.

"Thank you, Franziska," he said. But he was thankful for more than her kind words, rare as diamonds. He was thankful that they weren't estranged any longer, that they could be there for each other like siblings could.

"I think it's time for you to meet your husband-to-be at the top of the hill," Franziska said, rolling her eyes. "I won't even ask who came up with that."

"I'm going to temporarily ignore my maid of honor, because we have a wedding to catch."

They made their way up the hill, and Edgeworth felt this was all surreal. It was the perfect small but elegant wedding. The band was playing, the entire area was adorned with ribbons and flowers, and the chocolate cake stood high and proud without a ridiculous cake topper. And best of all, Edgeworth caught sight of Wright also walking towards the aisle, in an impeccable white suit, followed by Larry Butz (who finally was finally learning to how keep a girlfriend for a year and half and counting).

The ceremony, presided over by the Judge, went smoothly. Edgeworth would forever remember the moment when during the vows, Phoenix promised to forever watch episodes of the Steel Samurai series and spin offs as long as they existed.

It was very much a grand occasion, and Edgeworth hadn't expected to like it, but he realized it was touching, this enormous commemoration of he and Wright, and their decision to spend their lives together. And for Edgeworth, it was also a celebration of what he'd done to his life. He had finally experienced the three years he would've always wanted: time spent making his life meaningful, all with his better half at his side.

This was no happily ever after. He and Wright would go on to have fights, to have struggles, to almost come to their breaking point again- but neither would ever have any reason to give up on the other. Edgeworth knew he had finally found someone where they could accept and support each other completely, for eternity. This was not the end of troubles, the end of a chaotic life, but it was the end of his quest to find the love of his life.

Deep down, he had always known it was Phoenix Wright. Even as a child- he knew there was something special between them. But he could never have expected that even once separated, they would come together again, as lawyers. This is what Edgeworth thought of as they exchanged rings, and they were told to kiss. Anytime, Edgeworth thought. Absolutely anytime.

The time for the reception fell upon them, and Edgeworth realized that Iris had come after all. They had invited her despite not seeing her since the... menage a trois.

"Iris! You're here..." Edgeworth said in numb surprise as she approached him and Wright.

"Yes, it's been long enough," she replied, smiling sweetly, but something about her conveyed to Edgeworth that she had changed. Edgeworth could tell she not faking her happy demeanor, but she no longer had the semblance of a girl with her head in the clouds. She was completely and utterly down to earth.

"It's nice to see you again, but... Who is that little guy?" Wright asked, gesturing towards the little raven-haired boy holding her hand.

"My son, Jason," Iris answered proudly, causing Edgeworth's jaw to literally drop a centimeter.

"But- what- how-" Wright sputtered.

"Oh, his father is not in the picture," Iris said without a trace of bitterness. Then it dawned on Edgeworth.

"How old is he?" he asked somberly, causing Wright to look at him strangely.

"Three."

Then Wright had a despairing look in his eyes that Edgeworth knew meant he understood.

"Iris... do you know who the father is?"

"Why do you ask?"

But it was clear she knew exactly why Wright would ask. And she was saved from further questions, because Maya and Pearl ambushed them with congratulations.

Pearl had seemingly doubled in height, and she was a teenager now. She had lost none of her adorably strong emotions, but she had become rather intelligent and fiery.

Maya was also as energetic as always, but with more poise than anyone expected. She carried her title well, and her Channeling School was doing well.

Nothing could cast a shadow over this bright day, but Iris and her child had certainly left an impression on them. Edgeworth and Wright would have their sensual honeymoon in Hawaii, their house in Kurain Village to be close to Maya and Pearl. But Iris and her child would not leave their minds, and the two of them later be at the center of an enormous disaster in their newly married lives.

Yet at the moment, Edgeworth could be content with the bittersweetness of life, because he had won an important battle, and he did not mind the scars he had gotten in the process.

**I feel like I'm going to cry... It's all over! **

**Except I have so many ideas in my head for a sequel, can you tell? But I think I'd have to edit this story extensively first!**

**Thank you so much, everybody who's read this beginning to end, it means so much to me. **

**Yeah, they end up together. Sue me. I came this close to actually killing Edgeworth off, but I don't feel like depressing myself. **

**That just leaves me with- review review review review review. **

**And this might be my first story on this account, but it definitely won't be my last. **


End file.
